15 December
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Setiap orang yang melihat bulan merah di tanggal 15 Desember, akan menjadi assassino. Oho, siapa giliran tahun ini? /bad summary\ Chapter 11 update! / RnR please! \
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan : Hoho... Fic baru lagi...**

**Rin : Trus gimana fic-ficmu yang lain?**

**Mikan : Nanti aja~ Males ngelanjutin**

**Len : Sigh... Kau ini...**

**Mikan : Terserah, deh. Nah, bacain disclaimernya!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**15 December by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Warning : Alur terlalu cepat, typo, gaje, penggambaran kurang jelas, de-el-el**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

_Tahukah kamu?_

_Bahwa setiap orang yang melihat bulan merah di pagi hari_

_Pada tanggal 15 Desember_

_Akan terpilih sebagai pelayan?_

_Bukan pelayan biasa_

_Bukan butler atau pun maid_

_Melainkan pembunuh_

_Pembunuh yang membunuh orang atas perintah tuannya_

_Tuannya, yang akan segera datang_

_Oh, bukan_

_Mereka yang akan datang pada tuannya_

_Dan mengabdi_

_Selamanya_

* * *

Pagi yang lumayan dingin di tanggal 15 Desember. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _dan bermata _aquamarine _sedang berjalan sambil memeluk jaket kuningnya. Kelihatannya, gadis itu kedinginan.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Namanya adalah Shimoda Rin. Anak kelas 7-2 yang bersekolah di Crypton High School. Gadis yang tak begitu populer. Walau begitu, sahabatnya adalah diva unggulan Crypton High School. Kalian bisa menebaknya? Yup, Hatsune Miku.

"Hm... Pagi yang dingin," gumam Rin sambil menghembuskan napas yang berasap terkena hawa dingin. Ia memandang langit, langit yang kelabu. Langit yang mungkin menjadi tempat tinggal _Kaa_-sannya sekarang. "_Kaa_-san..."

Rin segera mengusap air mata yang nyaris jatuh. Ia kembali teringat dengan Ibunya, Shimoda Lily yang meninggal karena sakit kanker di usia Rin yang baru 9 tahun. Namun, Ayahnya, Shimoda Rinto sama sekali tak peduli dengan Lily maupun Rin. Rinto malah memilih mabuk-mabukan dan bermain judi. Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Oleh karena itu, Rin lebih banyak diasuh oleh Paman dan Bibinya, Paman Gakupo dan Bibi Luka. Rin sudah menganggap mereka seperti orang tua sendiri.

"Rin!" Terdengar seruan dari sang diva, Hatsune Miku.

"Ah, Miku, _Ohayou_," sapa Rin hangat.

"_Ohayou_, Rin! Rin-chan hari ini imut banget pake jaket! Kyaaaa! Rin-chan imut!" Miku bersorak-sorak, bagaikan fangirl.

"Oh, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, Miku. Kau membuatku malu," gerutu Rin. Karena, sekarang hampir setiap pasang mata memandang mereka. Mungkin pikiran mereka : 'Kedua gadis itu lesbian, ya?'. Uh, menjijikan.

"Ehehe, maaf deh, Rin-chan. Hari ini Rin-chan bawa buku apa aja?" tanya Miku.

"Ya ampun Miku! Jelas dong, buku pelajaran hari ini!" jawab Rin agak jengkel, karena pertanyaan Miku agak konyol.

"Sama! Kyaaaa! Kita samaan mulu, ya!" Miku memeluk Rin sambil melompat-lompat. Dan membuat setiap pasang mata (kembali) memandangi mereka.

"Terserah kamu, deh. Yang penting, lepaskan aku!" pinta Rin.

"Oke, deh! Buat Rin-chan sayang, apapun juga kukabulkan!" kata Miku riang.

Rin yang mendengar 'Rin-chan Sayang' menjadi agak jijik. Uh, sahabatnya ini lesbian, ya? Rin dan Miku berjalan ke kelas mereka. Aha, mereka satu kelas dan satu bangku.

"_Ohayou_, Rin! Miku! Pagi ini dingin, ya? Tapi kurasa tidak akan dingin lagi karena ada pelajaran Meiko-sensei. Oh iya, menu makan siang hari ini sup, lho! Enak, kan?" sapa Mayu bertubi-tubi begitu melihat Rin dan Miku.

"Ya ampun, Mayu. Kalau bicara napas dong, napas!" kata Miku.

"Heheh..." Mayu hanya cengar-cengir.

Bel berbunyi. Semua yang di dalam kelas segera keluar dan berbaris di lapangan. Katanya sih, ada upacara penting. Dalam hati, Rin merutuki pihak sekolah yang seenaknya saja mengadakan upacara di pagi yang dingin ini. Sudah mana, mereka harus melepas jaket!

Ceramah Kepala Sekolah membuat Rin bosan. Ia lalu melihat ke atas, langit. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Ada bulan merah disana. Bulan merah?

"Bulan merah?" gumam Rin heran. "Miku, kamu lihat apa bulan merah diatas, nggak? Itu apaan, ya?" tanya Rin pada Miku yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bulan merah?" Miku mendongak. Dan di pandangan Miku sekarang, tidak ada apapun di langit kelabu itu selain awan gelap. "Tidak ada, kok."

"Ada! Itu!" Rin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bulan merah yang ia lihat.

"Nggak ada!" bantah Miku.

"A-"

"Shimoda-san! Hatsune-san! Jangan berisik selama upacara!" tegur Meiko-sensei.

"Iya, sensei," kata Rin dan Miku ketakutan. Wajar, sih. Meiko-sensei kan, guru _killer _di Crypton High School. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum muridnya. Hukumannya juga tak tanggung-tanggung. Seperti, membelikan sake, memberikan karcis 'Rumah Sake', mencuci baju-baju Meiko-sensei, dan hukuman-hukuman gila lainnya yang mengerikan.

Hah, guru yang tak patut dicontoh.

Rin masih menatap bulan merah itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Mayu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ternyata, ia yang terpilih..."

* * *

_Someone Place  
_

"Jadi, orang yang akan menjadi abdi keluarga ini, sudah ada?" tanya seorang berambut magenta, kepada seorang lelaki berambut _honey blonde _dan bermata aquamarine.

"Ya, ia sudah melihat bulan merah itu," jawab lelaki berambut _honey blonde _itu. "Cepat atau lambat, ia akan datang kesini. Pasti. Untuk mengabdi kepada keluarga ini... Dan menjadi pembunuh..."

* * *

_7-2 Class_

Sekarang, sudah nyaris jam 1 siang. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Beberapa anak tampak tidak sabar, beberapa lagi tampak begitu menikmati pelajaran, dan beberapa lagi tampak tidak acuh.

Rin terus mencatat penjelasan Haku-sensei yang sedang mengajar. Bukan. Rin bukan tipe anak rajin. Ia hanya senang menulis. Makanya, kalau ada kesempatan menulis - apapun itu, Rin akan sangat senang.

KRIIIINGG!

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, menyela pengajaran Haku-sensei.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena bel sudah berbunyi, silahkan pulang," kata Haku-sensei.

Semua anak langsung membereskan barang masing-masing, dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Rin-chan, maaf ya, hari ini aku nggak bisa pulang bareng. Soalnya, aku ada acara keluarga..." sesal Miku.

Rin tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Beneran, nih? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maaf ya, Rin..."

"Betul, kok. Nggak apa-apa," kata Rin cepat.

Miku tersenyum. Ia langsung berlari pulang. Rin menghela napas, sementara beberapa anak menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Itu biasa bagi Rin. Rin yang dingin, membuat tidak ada yang dekat dengannya - kecuali Miku.

Rin menyeret (?) tasnya dengan malas menuju rumah. Ia tak pernah betah di rumah. Di rumah, selalu ada Otou-sannya yang membawa gadis-gadis pelacur. Dan itu membuat Rin muak. Makanya ia memilih jalan memutar, lewat perkebunan.

"Sigh... Kenapa hidupku begini, ya..." gumam Rin sambil terus berjalan. Ia merasa hidupnya tak berguna. Tanpa Rin sadari, ia berjalan menuju sebuah rumah besar nan megah. Itu bukan rumahnya.

"Heh?" Rin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa aku berada di depan rumah besar ini? Dan, dimana aku?"

"Kau tersesat?"

"HUWWAA!" Rin menjerit kaget.

Orang yang menegurnya menutup telinga. "Duh! Kau ini kenapa berteriak?!"

"_G-Gomen_..." ucap Rin sambil memperhatikan orang itu. Lelaki berambut magenta.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kasane Ted. Aku _butler _keluarga yang tinggal di rumah ini. Kamu mau masuk? Tersesat, kan?" tawar Ted.

"Eh, aku..." Rin ragu-ragu.

"Tak apa-apa. Ayo!" Ted menarik Rin masuk ke rumah itu.

Rin tidak bisa protes, karena gadis itu sedang terkagum-kagum dengan ornamen rumah yang baru saja ia masuki. Begitu mewah. Jelas terlihat ini rumah orang kaya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan seorang lelaki berambut _honey blonde _dan bermata aquamarine.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat Tuan Muda, Nona Shimoda," kata Ted.

"Eh, Tuan Muda?" ulang Rin heran.

"Ya, ini aku, Shimoda Rin. Mulai sekarang, aku, Kagamine Len, akan menjadi majikanmu."

"Majikan?"

**#Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan : Balik lagi di chapter 2!**

**Rin : Maksudmu apa aku jadi pelayan Len?!  
Mikan : Khu khu... Mari kita lihat di chapter 2 ini!**

**Len : Aku yang bacain disclaimer?**

**Mikan : Silahkan~**

**Len : Vocaloid itu milih Yamaha dan Crypton FM. Kalau Mikan jadi pemilik Vocaloid, dijamin Vocaloid ancur**

**Mikan : *pundung***

**Rin : Len... Kau apakan itu anak...**

**Len : Sudahlah, kita mulai saja ceritanya!**

* * *

**- Rin PoV -**

Majikan? Apa katanya tadi? Dia menjadi majikanku? Yang benar saja! Lagipula, memangnya aku mengabdi apaan padanya?

"Majikan? Maksudmu apa?" ulangku heran.

"Ted, bisa kau jelaskan padanya?" kata Len pada lelaki berambut magenta itu, Ted.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," Ted memberi hormat. Ia menoleh padaku. "Nah, ayo kita ke perpustakaan. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu tentang semua ini."

Aku mengangguk saja dan mengikuti Ted ke perpustakaan. Aku tak tahu maksud dari semua ini apa. Walau begitu, setidaknya aku jadi telat pulang ke rumah. Sudah kubilang kan, aku malas di rumah berkat lelaki bajingan itu?

"Nah, ini dia perpusnya," ucap Ted begitu sampai di depan sebuab pintu besar. Ted membukanya, dan isi dari ruangan itu membuatku menganga kagum.

Bagaimana tidak!

Ruangan itu - perpustakaan - bagiku bukan perpustakaan biasa. Ada begitu banyak rak, dengan ratusan - oh, bukan. Ribuan buku berjejer disana. Ini bagaikan surga bagiku.

"_Sugoi_..." Aku berdecak kagum.

Ted mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan 2 buah kursi disana.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona Shimoda," Ted menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Rin duduk.

"Rin saja, tolong," pintaku agak kesal karena dipanggil 'Nona'.

"Baiklah, Rin."

Ted menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah, ini mungkin cukup rumit. Jadi, dulu ada legenda. Bahwa setiap orang yang melihat bulan merah di tanggal 15 Desember akan menjadi pelayan sebuah keluarga. Bukan pelayan biasa. Pelayan ini disebut _Assassino_, yang artinya 'pembunuh wanita' dalam bahasa Italia.

"Assassino memang mengabdi pada keluarga tertentu, dan akan membunuh sesuai dengan perintah majikannya. Disebut assassino, karena semua yang terpilih adalah wanita.

"Yang sudah terpilih tak akan bisa lepas. Mereka akan terus mengabdi pada majikannya untuk selamanya." Ted menyudahi penjelasannya.

Aku masih menganga. Apa katanya tadi?! Menjadi Assassino - pembunuh wanita?! Untuk selamanya?! GILA!

"Aku tidak mau!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Mau tidak mau, kau akan tetap menjadi Assassino keluarga Kagamine," ucap Ted tenang.

"Aku tidak mau jadi assa apalah itu namanya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh! Aku murid sekolah baik-baik dan tidak mau terlibat tindakan kriminal seperti itu!" Aku menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Tapi sebetulnya, ada seorang yang ingin sekali kau bunuh dan lenyap, kan?"

Perkataan Ted barusan membuatku terhenyak. Teringat kembali dengan masa laluku.

"Kalau kau jadi Assassino, kau boleh membunuh," kata Ted lagi."Aku boleh... Membunuh _dia_?"

"Siapapun, asal jangan Tuan Muda atau orang-orang yang dilarang untuk dibunuh," jawab berpikir sejenak. Hidup sebagai Assassino, membunuh, kedengaran begitu buruk. Namun... Untuk apa lagi aku hidup? Tidak ada. Ayahku tak pernah memperdulikanku.

"Baiklah... Aku... Akan menjadi Assassino keluarga Kagamine..." ucapku agak ragu,

"Memang harus begitu. Oh ya, kamar untukmu sudah kusiapkan."

"Kamar? Eh, jangan bilang aku harus tinggal disini," selaku cepat-cepat.

"Kau HARUS tinggal disini, Rin."

"Uh, baiklah. Tapi aku akan pulang dulu untuk mengambil barang-barang."

"Tidak usah," cegah Ted. "Barang-barang di kamarmu sudah kupindahkan kesini."

"SEJAK KAPAN!?" tanyaku dengan suara melebihi bel sekolah.

"BIASA AJA DONG NANYANYA!" balas Ted.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU PINDAHKAN BARANG-BARANGKU, HEH?!"

"SEJAK PAGI, TAHU!"

"MEMANGNYA LELAKI ITU TIDAK MENANYAIMU?! DAN BAGAIMANA KAU MEMBAWANYA?!"

"TENTU TIDAK! KARENA KASANE TED MEMPUNYAI SIHIR LUAR BIASA, WUAHAHAHAHHA!"

"MANA ADA SIHIR JAMAN SEKARANG!"

"JELAS ADA!"

"NGGAK!"

"ADA!"

"NGGAK!"

"BERISIK!" Pintu perpustakaan terbuka keras, menampilkan sosok lelaki berambut _honey blonde_. Oh, ternyata dia si Kagamine Len, toh.

"Kalian ini ngapain sih teriak-teriakan?! Berisik banget tahu!" omel Len. Cih, dia jadi mirip nenekku yang suka ngomel-ngomel.

"Ma-Maaf Tuan Muda. Tadi kami hanya berdebat kecil," jawab Ted.

"Huh, ya sudah. Dia setuju kan, Ted?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ted (lagi) sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak izin dulu kalian memindahkan barang-barangku kesini?!" Aku menuding Len.

"Kenapa harus minta izin? Kau Assassino-ku, Shimoda Rin," kata Len.

"Sebetulnya aku tak setuju," gerutuku pelan. "Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini lebih baik daripada... Aku harus mendekam di rumah."

"Ah iya! Memangnya kau tidak pamit dulu sama orang tuamu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Ayahku tak akan peduli kemanapun aku pergi," tukasku.

"Dan Ibumu... Sudah pergi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ehm, baiklah, Ted. Antar dia ke kamarnya. Dan nanti sore, ajari dia memakai senjata," perintah Len.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Ted menarikku ke depan sebuah pintu megah. Hei, jangan bilang ini kamarku. Sebab kamar ini... LUAR BIASA!

Oke oke, kalian mungkin bilang aku berlebihan. Namun, kamar ini memang luar biasa untukku. Okay, dengarkan aku.

Pintu depan kamar ini berwarna emas bercampur merah. Hum, aku yakin ini emas asli. Dan pintunya juga dihiasi kristal-kristal berwarna. Oh, oke, ini terlalu mewah hanya untuk sebuah pintu kamar Assassino.

Masuk ke kamar, aku bisa kamar ini sangat luas. Nyaris seluas ruang kelasku. Dilengkapi sebuah kamar mandi ber-_bath up _dan dapur. Dapur dalam kamar? Well, ini tidak biasa.

Kamar baruku ini, berwarna emas merah. Yah, seperti pintu kamar. Bedanya, tak ada kristal-kristal disini. Tapi tak apalah. Ada sebuah kasur _king size _disitu. Dan... Barang-barang di kamarku!

Huh, ajaib sekali si Ted itu sehingga bisa memindahkan barang-barang di kamarku tanpa tanya-tanyaan dari Shimoda Rinto.

"Apa Rin cocok dengan kamar ini?" tanya Ted.

"Cocok, sangat cocok! Ini kamar yang bagus, Ted!" jawabku sambil melompat-lompat, seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan baru. Ted terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil.

"Habis ini, aku akan mengajarimu memakai senjata," kata Ted.

"Senjata? Memangnya kau mau mengajariku memakai senjata apa?"

"Ayo, ikut aku ke ruang senjata," ajak Ted. Ia berjalan keluar kamarku, aku mengikutinya. Ternyata, Ted berjalan ke _basement_. Ruang senjata ada di basement, ya? Menarik. Seperti rumah mata-mata saja.

"Nah... Ini dia ruangnya," ucap Ted sambil membuka sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat.

Begitu pintu terbuka, aku menganga. Begitu banyak senjata di sana. Pedang, pistol, senapan, kapak...

"Rin cocok dengan senjata yang mana?" tanya Ted.

"Uh... Yang mana, ya? Membingungkan! Lagipula, aku enggak begitu tahu soal senjata," kataku kebingungan.

"Rin pernah menggunakan senjata?"

"Cuma pernah pake senapan aja, sih. Ah! Aku pengen pake senapan! Tapi aku juga pengen pake pedang. Gimana dong?" celotehku.

Ted tersenyum lagi. Ia mengambil sebuah senapan, dan pedang panjang. Huh, jadi itu senjataku?

"Ini," Ted memberikannya padaku. "Senapan, dan pedang rapier."

"Jadi, aku punya dua senjata? Yeay! Senangnya!" sorakku gembira. Entah kenapa, rasanya senang sekali saat memegang senjata.

"Aku akan mengajarimu," Ted tersenyum.

Dan hari itu, aku belajar menggunakan senapan dan pedang rapier pada Ted. Lumayan menyenangkan dibanding harus belajar. Aha... Hari baru sebagai Assassino telah dimulai!

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

_Sore hari_

Latihan menggunakan senjata pada hari pertama telah selesai Rin jalani. Ia keluar dengan mata berbinar-binar gembira.

"Menyenangkan sekali latihannya ya, Ted!" seru Rin.

"Iya. Kamu jangan bilang soal ini pada siapapun, ya? Sahabat, teman, keluarga, guru, atau siapapun. Semua tidak boleh," Ted mengingatkan.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti," Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke ruangan Tuan Muda," ajak Ted. Yang diajak hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Rin dan Ted lalu berjalan ke ruangan Tuan Muda alias Kagamine Len. Di situ, Len sedang bermain PSP. Wow, ternyata seorang Kagamine Len juga mengenal PSP (Len : Jelas lah, author! Emangnya gue katro banget apa?. Mikan : Biasanya kan gitu... *dibunuh).

"Tuan Muda?"

"Oh, itu kau Ted. Dan assassino Rin," Len menoleh. "Bagaimana latihannya?"

"Lancar. Nona Shimoda mempelajari semuanya dengan cepat," jawab Ted.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke ruang makan! Aku sudah lapar," ajak Len.

Len bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Ruang makan tak begitu jauh dari ruangan Len. Ada sebuah meja makan besar dan makanan-makanan terhidang disitu.

Len menarik salah satu kursi. "Silahkan duduk, Rin."

"Eh?" Rin gelagapan. Ia cukup berdebar dengan perlakuan Len. "A-Arigatou," ucap Rin. Len hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum - yang bisa membuat author mimisan (Readers : "Kenapa nyambung ke author gaje itu?!). Oke, lupakan saja yang tadi.

Rin mengambil sebuah sandwich dan memakannya. Ia memang tak suka makan makanan berat.

"Kenapa hanya sandwich yang diambil?" tanya Len.

"Aku lebih suka makanan ringan," jawab Rin.

"Tapi kau harus makan! Aku akan segera memberimu tugas untuk membunuh seseorang," ucap Len.

"Siapa?"

"Orang itu... Shimoda Rinto."

* * *

**Bersambung~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikan : Nyihihi, lanjut juga ke chapter 3 :3**

**Rin : Padahal sebentar lagi kamu mau UN...**

**Len : Eh, jadi Mikan kelas 6?!**

**Mikan : Iya, dong... Mikan keren kan, bentar lagi UN masih maen-maen kagak belajar?**

**Rin : Anak baik...**

**Len : Murid teladan...**

**Mikan : Khu khu khu.. Cepetan bacain disclaimer-nya, Rin!**

**Rin : Kenapa aku?!**

**Mikan : Karena di chapter 2 kemarin Len yang bacain disclaimer~**

**Rin : Sigh, baiklah... Oke, disclaimer-nya, Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha and Crypton FM. Bukan milik author gaje nan nggak pernah namatin fic-nya**

**Mikan : Padahal aku udah namatin 2 fic...**

**Len : Kita mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Tapi kau harus makan! Aku akan segera memberimu tugas untuk membunuh seseorang," ucap Len.

"Siapa?"

"Orang itu... Shimoda Rinto."

Rin nyaris menyemburkan jus jeruknya (eh, author belum bilang ya kalau Rin ngambil jus jeruk?). Rin sangat kaget mendengar kalau orang yang pertama akan dia bunuh adalah ayahnya sendiri. Walau Rin sama sekali tak keberatan, sih.

"Kamu keberatan membunuh ayahmu sendiri, ya? Maafkan aku," ucap Len.

Rin cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga tidak menyayanginya, kok. Aku hanya bingung kalau misalnya ayahku dibunuh, aku bisa jadi tersangka utama dan dipenjara! Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kamu pandai meletakkan mayatnya dan pandai membuat alasan, pasti tak akan dicurigai," jawab Ted.

"Uhm, tapi kalau membunuh sekarang rasanya aku belum siap... Yah, aku malas kalau harus berurusan dengan polisi... Apalagi, kalau mereka bertanya dimana barang-barangku dan dimana aku akan tinggal, bagaimana?"

"Hum... Soal itu..." Ted berpikir keras. Memang cukup rumit. Rin bisa saja membunuh ayahnya dengan mudah, dan menyembunyikan mayatnya. Namun, menjawab pertanyaan dari polisi, tetangga, atau pun teman tak akan mudah.

"Tenanglah," kata Len. "Kami akan menanganinya. Iya kan, Ted? Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud?" Len menyeringai ke arah Ted. Ted merinding.

"I-Iya, Tuan Muda."

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Mungkin latihan 2-3 kali lagi bisa. Ted, bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Rin?" pinta Len.

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Permisi," Ted meninggalkan Len dan Rin berdua di ruang makan (Mikan : Kyaaah! Berduaan di ruang makan! Coba di kamar! *Mikan kena timpuk readers karena mulai mesum tanpa ingat umur (?) )

"Hm, Rin. Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kamu tidak keberatan jika membunuh ayahmu?" tanya Len hati-hati.

Rin terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. Senyum kepedihan. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskan pelan-pelan. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan saat bersama ayahnya. Len menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ayahku... Tidak pernah memperdulikan Ibuku dan aku."

_Flashback On_

_"_Jaa ne_, Miku-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _melambaikan tangan pada seorang gadis berambut teal._

_Gadis berambut teal itu - Miku - balas melambaikan tangan. Gadis yang berambut _honey blonde _- Rin - segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ber-cat oranye._

_"Kankermu kumat lagi, heh?!"_

_Suara marah Tou-sannya menyambut Rin ketika ia masuk ke rumah. Di ruang keluarga, tampak kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Kaa-chan Rin - Lily - terduduk di lantai, memegangi selembar kertas. Sementara Rinto berkacak pinggang marah._

_"Kenapa bisa kumat?! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah kalau kau sakit?! Dan kau pikir tidak menghabiskan banyak uang untuk berobat?!" marah Rinto._

_"Maafkan aku, Rinto. Aku memeriksanya ke dokter tadi, dan benar kankerku kumat lagi," Lily tertunduk._

_"Wanita tidak berguna! Kau hanya menyusahkanku saja! Kenapa tidak mati, heh?!" Rinto akan menampar Lily, namun Rin segera berlari melindungi Lily._

_"Akh!" pekik Rin, memegangi pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Rinto._

_"Rin!" Lily langsung memeluk Rin dan menatap Rinto dengan marah. "Kau, sialan! Kau menampar anakmu!"_

_"Anakku? Aku tak butuh anak seperti dia! Dia sama sepertimu, wanita sialan!"_

_Air mata mengalir dari mata aquamarine Rin. Ia merasa sangat sakit hati dan kecewa terhadap ayahnya. Rinto menatap Rin dan Lily sinis, kemudian pergi keluar rumah.  
_

_"Hiks... Kaa-chan..." tangis Rin._

_"Ssh.. Jangan menangis, Rin-chan..." Lily mengusap pipi Rin yang merah._

_"Kaa-chan sakit apa? Kenapa tadi Tou-san marah?" tanya Rin sesenggukan._

_Lily terdiam. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan pada anak semata wayangnya bahwa kanker darah yang dulu pernah ia idap kambuh kembali. Apalagi, kata dokter tadi, kemungkinan sembuh hanya sedikit._

_"Tidak apa-apa kok, Rin... Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa..."_

_"Kanker? Kaa-chan sakit kanker?"_

_"Iya..." Lily hanya tersenyum._

_"Kanker itu berbahaya, Kaa-chan?" tanya Rin yang belum tahu soal kanker._

_"Tidak kok, pasti bisa sembuh... Kaa-chan pasti sembuh!" Lily menyemangati Rin, walau ia tahu tak ada harapan lagi._

_Dan mulai sejak itu, Lily semakin sering muntah darah, mimisan, atau pingsan. Walau begitu, Lily menolak untuk berobat kalau Rin meminta. Lily tahu, umurnya tak panjang lagi. Diobati atau tidak. Maka, malam itu Lily meminta Rin menemaninya di kamar._

_"Rin-chan sayang... Cita-cita Rin mau jadi apa?" tanya Lily sembari mengelus Rin yang ada di pangkuannya._

_"Rin mau membalas Tou-san! Rin melihat Tou-san membuat Kaa-chan sedih. Jadi, Rin mau gantian membuat Tou-san sedih!" jawab Rin._

_Lily tersentak mendengar cita-cita anaknya. Sangat tidak biasa untuk anak 9 tahun. Balas dendam._

_"Rin-chan jangan begitu... Itu perbuatan tercela, Rin-chan... Kaa-chan enggak apa-apa, kok..."_

_"Tapi Kaa-chan..."_

_"Jangan ya, Rin?"_

_"Enggak janji," kata Rin nakal._

_Lily menghela napas. "Kalau begitu... Rin harus janji sama Kaa-chan, kalau Kaa-chan nggak ada, Rin bisa ngelakuin apapun sendiri. Oke?"_

_"Kaa-chan kenapa bertanya begitu? Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan mau pergi?"_

_Lily tersenyum. "Jangan menangis ya, Rin..."_

_Rin diam. Ia memang tak menangis, belum. Suara pintu didobrak terdengar jelas. Dan saat itu pula, terdengan suara Rinto dan suara wanita. Pintu kamar Lily terbuka.  
_

_"Tou-san?" kata Rin heran, melihat ada 2 wanita dibelakang Rinto._

_"Jangan panggil aku Tou-san. Sekarang kalian, pergi dari kamarku! Terutama kau, Lily," Rinto menarik Lily dan mendorongnya keluar._

_"Kaa-chan!" seru Rin, berlari menghampiri Kaa-channya yang terbentur tembok. Rinto menyeringai, kemudian mengajak kedua wanita itu masuk kamar dan menutupnya.  
_

_"Kaa-chan..." Rin menangis, melihat Lily yang terbaring lemah. Lemah karena terbentur, dan karena sakit kanker yang dideritanya semakin ganas._

_"Rin..." ucap Lily lemah. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan kecewakan Kaa-chan. Tunjukan pada Tou-sanmu kau bisa menjadi wanita hebat," pesan Lily sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Perlahan, mata Lily mulai terpejam._

_"Kaa-chan..." ucap Rin lemah. "KAA-CHAN!"_

_Flashback Off_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..." gumam Len.

Rin mengangguk. "Ya... Semenjak saat itu, aku sangat membenci ayahku. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya, melenyapkannya, dan selalu berpikir andai dia tidak ada hidupku mungkin bahagia."

Len menghela napas, melihat gadis di depannya. Gadis ini bersungguh-sungguh. Mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam oleh seorang ayah, dan harus melihat Ibunya meninggal di hadapannya. Oleh ayahnya.

"Lalu... Kenapa Len membenci Shimoda Rinto?" tanya Rin, memecah keheningan.

"Itu karena... Dia juga telah membunuh Ibuku. Ibuku itu seorang penyanyi, ya penyanyi di bar, cafe, atau restoran. Dimanapun, asal ia bisa menyanyi. Walau begitu, Ibuku itu wanita baik-baik.

"Dan pada hari itu, di sebuah cafe, saat ia selesai menyanyi. Seorang lelaki - Rinto - menghampirinya dan menggodanya. Lalu mengajak ke hotel. Ibuku menolak, namun Rinto sangat marah. Ia mendorong Ibuku sehingga Ibuku terjatuh dan kepalanya menabrak ujung meja yang lancip. Kepalanya pendarahan hebat. Ibuku sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit, namun tak terselamatkan.

"Yang kutahu, Rinto sempat dipenjara 6 bulan, karena ia sedang mabuk saat itu. Walau begitu, aku tak akan melupakan dendamku padanya," Len menyudahi ceritanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita punya dendam yang sama, ya," komentar Rin. "Lalu, reaksi ayahmu bagaimana?"

"Dia... Tidak sedih ataupun apa. Ayahku malah menikahi wanita lain - Lola - yang ternyata selingkuhannya sejak lama," jawab Len. "Karena hal itu, Ayah jadi jarang di rumah dan aku hanya ditemani Ted."

"Wah, untuk tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kau dan Ted, ya," kata Rin seenaknya.

Wajah Len memerah, marah. "AKU MASIH NORMAL!"

Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia puas mencandai Len rupanya.

"Hehe... Habis wajahmu mirip perempuan, sih," kata Rin.

"Mirip perempuan, katamu?" Nada suara Len terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"E-Enggak kok, nggak," Rin buru-buru meralat. "Kau sangat keren, dan shota."

"TERKUTUK KAU SHIMODA RIN!"

Alhasil, terjadilah keributan di ruang makan sehingga barang-barang di situ berantakan. Dan alhasil pula, Ted yang membereskan semuanya XD

* * *

_Other Place  
_

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, siapa yang terpilih berikutnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut magenta dikuncir 2 dengan gaya bor, kepada seorang gadis berambut keputih-putihan.

"Iya, Nona. Dia adalah Shimoda Rin," jawab gadis berambut keputih-putihan itu.

"Khu khu, menarik juga," Gadis berambut magenta menyeringai mengerikan. "Permainan sepertinya akan segera dimulai."

* * *

**#Bersambung  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikan : Chapter 4...**

**Len : Masalah buatku?**

**Mikan : Len kok jadi gaul.. -,-**

**Len : Suka-suka!**

**Rin : Sudahlah, Len... Kasihan author gaje itu...**

**Len : Baiklah, asal Rin yang bilang akan kuturuti**

**Rin : *blushing***

**Mikan : Ehm... Kalian berduaan aku dilupakan... HUWWEEE! KALIAN MENCAMPAKKANKU! KENAPA AKU HARUS DICAMPAKKAN KALIAN! PADAHAL AKU BARU SAJA DICAMPAKAN KUNCI JAWABANKU YANG TIBA-TIBA MENGHILANG! HUWWEEEE!**

**Rin : *nyumpel mulut Mikan pake gergaji***

**Len : *sigh* Karena author gaje itu lagi gila, maka kita mulai saja ceritanya. Miku, bacain disclaimer!**

**Miku : Akhirnya aku dapet bagian disclaimer! Yay! Baiklah, disclaimernya, Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha and Crypton FM. Bukan milik... *ngelirik Mikan yang lagi nangis kejer karena kunci jawabannya hilang**

**Rin : Sudah mulai saja ceritanya!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Oahm..." Seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _terbangun di sebuah kamar yang letaknya ada di rumah keluarga Kagamine.

"Eh?" Gadis itu - Rin - terbelalak heran melihat sekelilingnya. "Kok aku bisa ada disini, sih? Kamar ini mewah banget. Jangan-jangan, aku diculik..." Rin merinding.

Tok... tok... tok... Pintu kamar Rin diketuk.

"Nona Rin sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pemuda dari luar.

'Jangan-jangan itu penculiknya,' batin Rin. Rin membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda berambut magenta.

"Nona Rin a- GYAAAAAAA!" teriak pemuda itu, Ted.

"KENAPA AKU BISA DISINI?! DAN SIAPA KAU?!"

"AKU TED!"

"KENAPA AKU BISA DISINI?!"

"BAKAAAA! KAU KAN MENJADI ASSASSINO DISINI, SEJAK KEMARIN! GYAAAAA!"

Oho, ternyata, Rin lupa dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia lupa kalau sudah menjadi assassino keluarga Kagamine. Dasar pelupa.

"Eh? Oh iya, kau Ted ya. Hehe... Maaf, aku lupa," kata Rin santai.

Muncul 4 siku-siku di kepala Ted yang sudah babak belur habis dihajar seorang Shimoda Rin. Sebelum Ted mengamuk, muncul Tuan Muda keluarga Kagamine, Kagamine Len.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini? Dan kau, Ted, kenapa babak belur?" tanya Len heran.

"Rin menghajarku, tahu! Dia lupa kalau sudah tinggal disini!" jawab Ted kesal.

"Aku kan lupa~" celetuk Rin tanpa ada perasaan bersalah.

Len tertawa. "Sudahlah. Hei Rin, cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kau mau sekolah, kan?"

"Iya, dan..." Rin terdiam memandangi Len yang memakai... Seragam sekolah Crypton High School!

"Kenapa kau... Memakai seragam sekolah Crypton?!" tanya Rin.

"Aku akan menjadi murid baru disana~" jawab Len riang. "Dan sekelas denganmu. Di kelas 7-2. Iya, kan?"

Rin tak berkata-kata lagi. Ia cuma memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Len. Kemudian, Rin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Untuk mandi tentunya *hei, masih inget kan didalem kamar Rin ada kamar mandi?

* * *

Sekarang, Rin sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Len menuju Crypton High School. Sepanjang perjalanan, gadis-gadis terus memandangi mereka - atau tepatnya Len - dengan blushing berat. Beberapa dari mereka berkata : "Keren banget! Siapa namanya?"

Len hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Rin yang di sampingnya menunduk-nunduk kesal. Kagamine Len bersekolah di sekolahnya dan sekelas dengannya, itu hal yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Rin.

"RIN!"

Rin menoleh ke asal suara. Yah, kalian tentu bisa menebak siapa itu. Sang diva sekolah, Hatsune Miku.

"RIN-CHAN SAYANG! KAU BERANGKAT DENGAN SIAPA ITU?! KENAPA MELUPAKANKU?! HUWWWEEEE! RIN-CHAN JAHAT!" Miku langsung memeluk Rin dan berkata-kata dengan suara yang sangat keras. Rin langsung sweatdrop. Sementara Len memberikan tatapan 'kalian-berdua-ini-pasangan-lesbian-ya?'.

"Ugh, lepaskan aku, Miku," pinta Rin.

"Tidak akan! Rin-chan harus bersama Miku!" tolak Miku dengan nada manja, yang kadang membuat Rin mual.

"Ayolah, Miku..." mohon Rin. "Aku sesak, nih..."

"Ya sudah, deh. Hiks, Rin-chan jahat... Huwweee!" Miku melepaskan pelukannya dan (pura-pura) menangis.

"Miku... Jangan menangis, dong... Miku-chan nggak cantik lagi kalau menangis..." Rin berusaha menghibur Miku, walau di dalam hatinya ia mual sekali.

"Hiks... Kalau gitu, siapa yang tadi jalan bareng Rin-chan? Hiks, Rin-chan melupakanku ya... Huwweee!"

"Enggak kok, Miku. Miku tetaplah nomor satu. Aku serius!" kata Rin lagi, mengusap air mata buaya Miku. Bagus, Rin. Sekarang kau dan Miku benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar tawa dari Len.

"Gyahaha! Kalian ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih! Hahaha!" tawa Len.

Miku menatap Len tajam. "Kau siapa, heh? Jangan ganggu Rin-ku!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan romantis kalian, hahaha!" Len masih tertawa.

"Mi, Miku... Sudah, enggak apa-apa, kok. Miku..." Rin panik saat Miku mulai mendekati Len. Bisa dibilang, diva ini marah besar.

"Miku..."

"Kau jahat sekali! Memangnya kenapa?! Kami kan sahabat!" marah Miku.

"Hehe, maaf maaf. Aku cuma bercanda," Len nyengir.

Miku mengepalkan tangannya. Rin panik, Miku pasti akan membuat Len babak belur. Huh, hanya ada 1 cara untuk menenangkan Miku.

Camera rolling, action!

Rin jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap matanya.

"Hiks... Miku... Sudah dong... Miku-chan kok enggak mau mendengarkan aku, sih... Hiks..." tangis Rin. Miku menoleh. Dan di mata Miku, Rin yang jatuh terisak ini membuat nalurinya bangkit (?)

"Rin-chan, maafkan aku, ya? Iya deh, aku akan dengerin Rin-chan. Jangan nangis lagi, dong..." Miku menyeka air mata (buaya) Rin.

"Hiks..." Rin masih terisak.

Miku segera memeluk Rin. "Iya, aku minta maaf, Rin. Maaf ya, Rin? Aku turutin permintaan kamu, deh. Maaf ya Rin, maaf..."

Len yang melihat adegan di depannya langsung sweatdrop.

'Apa-apaan mereka,' batin Len. Len segera meninggalkan pasangan kekasih ini menuju ruang guru. Sementara Rin dan Miku, sedang ditertawai habis-habisan oleh Kaito yang kebetulan lewat. Alhasil, maniak es krim ini babak belur dihajar Rin dan Miku. Poor Kaito.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut keputih-putihan mengintip Len yang masuk ke ruang guru.

"Orang itu datang juga..." gumamnya. "Sebentar lagi ia akan terbunuh. Tunggu saja, Nonaku."

* * *

**- Rin PoV -  
**

Oh, kuakui, ini hari TERBURUK sepanjang hidupku. Oke, akan kujelaskan.

Pertama. Len pindah ke sekolahku dan akan sekelas denganku. Oke, itu buruk.

Kedua. Di mading terpampang fotoku dan Miku yang sedang berpelukan tadi. Ingat kejadian tadi, kan?. Aku tak tahu siapa yang memfotonya dan mencetaknya secepat itu, tapi itu sangat memalukan.

Ketiga. Tempat duduk kami diacak, sehingga aku tidak duduk dengan Miku lagi. Dan aku... Duduk sendiri! Yang berarti, aku akan duduk dengan Len karena satu-satunya tempat kosong di kelas adalah milikku. Oke, aku berani taruhan ini ulah Len.

Dan sekarang, Len sedang berdiri di depan kelas, memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, pindahan dari Yamaha High School. Hajimemashite!" ucap Len memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, Kagamine-san. Kau bisa duduk di samping Shimoda-san. Dan ingat belikan aku sake nanti," kata Meiko-sensei.

Len mengangguk. Dan ia berjalan ke tempatku, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Hai, Shimoda Rin," Len tersenyum usil.

"Kau akan kubunuh nanti," gerutuku pelan.

Len tertawa kecil. "Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku."

Aku mengabaikannya, karena Meiko-sensei sudah memulai pelajaran.

Satu jam kemudian...

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai~ _Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Seisi kelas langsung sweatdrop. Sejak kapan bel istirahat berbunyi seperti itu?!

Oke, aku yakin Kepala Sekolah sedang gila.

"Ayo antar aku ke kantin," ajak Len.

"Kenapa aku?!" tanyaku sewot.

"Karena kau teman pertamaku disini~" jawab Len usil.

"A-"

"RIN! AYO KE KANTIN!" Miku tiba-tiba menarikku ke kantin. Terima kasih, Miku. Kau menyelamatkanku dari si shota itu.

"Nah, Rin-chan duduk disini, ya," kata Miku, mendudukanku di salah satu kursi. "Aku pesan makanan. Rin-chan mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan... Mm... Yang sama dengan Miku saja, deh," jawabku.

"Kyaaaa! Baiklah! Baiklah!" Miku langsung memesan makanan. Aku menghela napas.

"Hei, jadi kau duduk disini."

Aku menoleh dengan horror (?) Dan terlihat wajah yang sama sekali tidak mau kulihat saat ini.

"Kau..." Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Len," Orang itu - Len - nyengir. Di sampingnya, ada si BaKaito. Eh, tunggu... Kaito... Memeluk tangan Len? Oh, tambahlah pasangan yaoi di sekolah ini.

"Rin~ Makanannya sudah-" Miku terdiam melihat Len dan Kaito. "SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI! JAUH-JAUH DARI RIN-KU!"

Miku mengusir Len dan Kaito dengan tendangan mautnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Miku. Kau telah mengusir dua makhluk jelek itu.

"Nah, Rin, ayo kita makan~" ajak Miku. Aku melihat menu yang di pesannya. Hm... Dua cake negi dan dua jus negi. NEGI?!

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Huek... Huek..."

"Huwwe... Rin-chan, maaf ya memaksamu makan negi. Hiks..." isak Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa, huek..." Rin memuntahkan semua yang kumakan alias negi. Makanan yang berhasil membuat seorang Shimoda Rin muntah-muntah.

"Rin istirahat di rumah saja, ya?" kata Miku.

"Lagian kau sok-sokan makan makanan manusia, sih... Kau kan biasa makan makanan burung..." komentar Len. Aha, dia memang mengikuti Rin dan Miku bersama Kaito.

Miku menatap Len dengan _death glare_ yang membuat Len merinding.

"Eh, bukan... Maksudku..." Len berusaha meralat kata-katanya sebelum Miku melempar Len dari lantai 3.

"Sudah, Miku... Nggak apa-apa," Rin menenangkan Miku.

"Kamu harus pulang, Rin. Ya?"

Rin berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Ia kemudian pulang bersama Len. Kenapa Len? Jangan bilang kalian lupa Rin dan Len tinggal serumah.

"Kau masih sanggup berjalan, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Masih, kok..." jawab Rin berbohong, padahal ia lemas sekali.

"Pembohong..." gumam Len. Kemudian, Len menggendong Rin dengan _bridal style_!

"Turunkan aku, baka!" seru Rin marah.

"Tidak akan," Len nyengir.

"Rin?"

Rin dan Len menoleh. Sesosok pemuda yang sangat tidak sangat ingin Rin lihat.

"Rinto?"

"Cih, ternyata anakku pergi dari rumah untuk bersama pemuda ini, ya. Rendahan. Sama seperti Ibunya," komentar Rinto sadis.

"Kau..." Rin segera bangkit dan menampar wajahnya.

"Ibuku bukan wanita rendahan! Kau sendiri yang lelaki rendahan! Karena kau, Ibuku meninggal! Kau malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita pelacur itu dan melupakan anakmu sendiri! Sebenarnya, siapa yang lebih pantas dibilang rendahan, heh?!" teriak Rin marah. Air matanya meluncur begitu saja.

"Rin..." kata Len pelan.

"Kau kejam... Kau menghancurkan hidupku!" jerit Rin sambil terisak. Marah, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa..." Rin terisak. "Kenapa kau harus muncul dalam hidupku. Hiks..."

Rinto tertawa, membuat Rin semakin sakit. "Hahaha! Memang kau pikir aku mau memiliki anak sepertimu? Anak rendahan dan bu-"

"Cukup!" potong Len. "Tak usah lanjutkan omong kosongmu. Ayo, Rin, kita pulang," ajak Len.

Rin tak berkata-kata ketika Len menarik gadis itu pulang. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah taman dekat rumahnya.

"Ayo duduk dulu," kata Len, mendudukan Rin di sebuah kursi taman. Rin menurut.

"Len... Huwwaaaaa!" Rin langsung memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya. Menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Perasaannya sangat sedih, ketika bertemu Rinto tadi. Semua kenangan menyakitkan kembali terbayang di benak Rin dan membuatnya hancur.

"Ssh... Rin, tenanglah... Jangan menangis lagi..." Len balik memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Len... Hiks... Aku benci Rinto... Aku benci dia... Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan... Hiks..." tangis Rin.

Len memeluk Rin erat, berusaha membuat gadis itu melupakan kenangan buruknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Rin," bisik Len lembut.

Isakan Rin masih terdengar, namun lebih pelan. Len masih terus mengelus punggung Rin.

"Sudah, ya. Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Len sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Rin pelan.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang gadis berambut _teal _dan dimodel _twintails _menatap mereka dengan marah.

"Sudah kuduga..." gumamnya. "Kagamine Len, akan kuhancurkan kau..."

**#Bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikan : Yeay! Dapet kesempatan internetan! *jingkrak jingkrak**

**Rin : Padahal kan besok kau UN... -"**

**Mikan : Iya, sih. Tapi yang penting lanjut ceritanya :3**

**Rin : Kunci jawabanmu sudah ketemu?**

**Mikan : Nggak taunya ada di dalem printer *watados**

**Rin : ...**

**Len : Iya deh, seterah. Ayo lanjutin!**

**Mikan : Disclaimer dulu! Yang bacain siapa, ya? Ted aja!**

**Ted : *sigh* Kenapa aku... Baiklah, disclaimernya, Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton FM.**

**Mikan : Kita mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Rin menjadi assassino keluarga Kagamine. Dan hari ini, Rin menghadap Len.

"Len, aku sudah siap untuk membunuh Rinto," ucap Rin.

"Betul sudah siap?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk yakin. "Hum, baiklah. Silahkan bunuh Rinto."

Rin mengangguk. Ia menyambar pedang rapier dan senapannya, kemudian menyembunyikan senjatanya di dalam jubah hitam besarnya.

"Aku permisi dulu," pamit Rin, lalu dengan cepat menghilang. Hei, Ted itu bukan hanya mengajarkan kemampuan bersenjata, namun juga kelincahan bergerak.

"Dia sudah pergi," komentar Ted. "Apa Tuan Muda percaya ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik?"

Len tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Aku percaya padanya. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti dia?"

Ted mengangguk setuju. Ia lalu mengambilkan dua jubah hitam - untuknya dan Len. Dan sekejap, kedua pemuda itu telah hilang mengikuti Rin.

* * *

"Huh, akhirnya sampai juga. Semoga ia ada di rumah," gumam Rin. Ia rupanya telah sampai ke rumah Shimoda, atau rumahnya sendiri. Yah, sebelum ia pindah ke rumah keluarga Kagamine.

Terdengar tawa Rinto dan suara tawa wanita dari dalam rumah. Rin mengendap-endap masuk sambil menggenggam erat rapier dan senapannya.

Rin mengintip. Rinto - ayahnya - sedang duduk di sofa bersama dua orang wanita, yang pastinya wanita pelacur.

"Lelaki sialan," gumam Rin agak keras, sehingga Rinto mendengarnya.

"Ah, siapa itu disana? Oh, rupanya anakku Rin yang rendahan seperti Ibunya," komentar Rinto sinis, sambil menatap Rin.

"Ibuku bukan rendahan, bajingan!" seru Rin marah.

"Begitukah? Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari, heh? Dicampakkan lelaki itu?" ejek Rinto.

Gigi Rin bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Bajingan... Sialan..."

Rin tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan rapier dari balik jubahnya, tanpa basa-basi, ia menyayat perut Rinto dalam, sehingga lelaki itu muntah darah.

"Argh..." rintih Rinto kesakitan.

Dua wanita itu menjerit takut. Rin tak mau bermain dengan wanita-wanita itu. Maka, ia mengeluarkan senapannya dan menembakkannya dua kali, tepat di kepala dua wanita pelacur itu. Kepala mereka langsung hancur, memuncratkan darah dan otak mereka.

"Khu khu khu, bagus sekali," komentar Rin dengan nada layaknya psikopat yang haus darah.

"Kau anak sialan!" teriak Rinto marah, masih memegangi perutnya, kesakitan.

"Yah, terserah kau mau berteriak apa. Toh, kau akan mati juga," kata Rin datar. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Rin menusuk perut Rinto lagi.

"Akh!" pekik Rinto.

"Khu khu khu, sakit bukan? Inilah yang dirasakan Ibuku gara-gara kau," ucap Rin.

"Maafkan aku, Rin... Maaf..." kata Rinto menahan sakit.

"Maaf? Uh, aku malas menerima permintaan maaf."

"Kalau begitu, bunuh aku sekarang," pinta Rinto.

"Enak saja. Aku akan menyiksamu dulu," jawab Rin santai. Ia mendekati Rinto, lalu merobek perutnya sehingga terlihat organ dalam Rinto.

"Akh!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, sih!" omel Rin. Ia lalu menarik usus Rinto sehingga Rinto berteriak keras. "Hahaha, sakit, ya? Bagus, deh. Khu khu khu..."

"Rin, aku mohon..."

"Kau memohon padaku? Baiklah..." Tangan lentik Rin terulur ke wajah Rinto, kemudian mencabut matanya dengan paksa. Bola mata itu tercabut, bersama urat-urat mata yang masih tertempel.

"Wah, matamu bagus juga. Namun mata ini terlalu hina untuk orang sepertimu," komentar Rin. "Semoga ini bisa menyumpal teriakanmu yang menjijikan, ya," Rin memasukan bola mata itu ke mulut Rinto, memaksanya untuk menelannya.

Rin beralih ke punggung Rinto. Rin menyayat-nyayat punggung itu hingga penuh luka dan darah. Rinto hanya bisa berteriak tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hum, perut sudah, mata sudah, punggung sudah, apa lagi, ya? Aha, bagaimana kalau kita potong tanganmu?" kata Rin. Rinto memucat mendengar Rin akan memotong tangannya. Rinto mulai berontak.

"Cih! Kau ini banyak bergerak! Menyebalkan!" umpat Rin. Ia mengambil senapannya, dan menembakkannya ke lambung Rinto, sehingga lelaki itu kembali muntah darah.

"Hahaha, bagus sekali. Hahaha!" tawa Rin. Ia sudah seperti psikopat sekarang ini. Membuat Len dan Ted yang mengintip dari jendela menjadi merinding ketakutan. Mereka tak menyangka gadis itu mampu menjadi sekejam ini.

Rin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia mulai memotong tangan kiri Rinto dengan rapier-nya yang terasah tajam. Rinto berteriak kesakitan, namun suaranya sudah serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa tidak ada tetangga yang datang? Itu karena, rumah Rinto terletak jauh dari tetangga. Yah, kalian bisa tebak alasannya. Agar tak ada tetangga yang mengganggu kalau ia membawa wanita-wanita pelacur ke rumahnya.

"Huh, sepertinya sudah, ya. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu saja, deh," kata Rin. Dengan sekali tebas, Rin memenggal kepala Rinto. Dan berakhirlah riwayat Shimoda Rinto.

"Ahh~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Mati juga dia," sorak Rin gembira. Ia berlari-lari keluar rumahnya, menuju rumah keluarga Kagamine.

Dan alhasil membuat Len dan Ted kalang kabut cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah Kagamine.

* * *

**#Bersambung  
**

**(Mikan : Pendek? Iya. Soalnya nggak ada ide TTATT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikan : Yeay! Akhirnya ngelanjutin! *jingkrak2**

**Bacain disclaimernya! Woy, Rin!**

**Rin : Jangan aku, atau... *nodongin rapier**

**Mikan : *glek* Oke oke, gimana kalau... Mayu?**

**Mayu : Tentu! Disclaimernya, Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton FM. Kalau Vocaloid milik Mikan, tak akan bertahan lama! *smirk***

**Mikan : HUWWEEEE! KENAPA KAU MERAGUKANKU! *nangis kejer**

**Len : Sudahlah! Kau mulai saja ceritanya!**

**Mikan : Baiklah...**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Di rumah keluarga Kagamine, Rin bersenandung kecil sembari memasuki rumah megah itu. Len dan Ted sudah sampai. Kok bisa? Tentu saja, mereka kan punya sihir *plak

"Tadaima!" seru Rin keras.

"O-Okaeri," jawab Len dan Ted gemetar, lumayan takut kalau ingat saat Rin membunuh Rinto.

"Hah, aku sudah selesai membunuh Rinto! Asyik sekali, lho!" lapor Rin riang.

"B-Baguslah kalau begitu. S-Sekarang, kamu m-mau ngapain?" tanya Len gemetar.

"Hum... Aku ingin mandi saja. Ted, boleh tidak kau buatkan aku jus jeruk?" mohon Rin.

"T-Tentu."

"Baguslah. Aku mandi dulu ya. Pokoknya, sehabis mandi aku ingin jus jeruk itu sudah tersedia, titik."

Ted merinding. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka gadis seperti Rin bisa menjadi semenyeramkan itu. Len terkikik geli melihat Ted yang merinding.

"Sebaiknya cepat siapkan jus jeruknya kalau tak mau dipotong," kata Len geli.

Ted menggerutu kesal, tapi ia pergi juga ke dapur untuk membuat jus jeruk. Len berbaring di sofa, kemudian tertawa lepas. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan.

"Kau menertawai apa?"

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak Len sambil melempar bantal ke asal suara.

"LEEEENNN! INI AKU TED!"

Len tersentak. Ia mengambil bantalnya, dan melihat Ted yang belepotan jus jeruk. Cepat sekali dia membuat jus jeruk! Tapi itulah keahlian sang Kasane Ted dalam membuat minuman atau makanan.

"Eh, Ted... Kau sedang, apa?" tanya Len ketakutan.

"Tadi aku melihatmu tertawa sendirian, ketika kutanya kau malah melemparku dengan bantal! Baka! Sekarang jus jeruknya tumpah, kan!" omel Ted.

Wajah Len memucat. "J-Jus jeruk?"

Ted mengangguk sebal. "Kau yang tanggung!"

"Buat saja lagi," kata Len malas. "Kau kan cepat membuatnya."

Ted merengut, kemudian menunjuk ke samping. Len menoleh. Rin berdiri di depan kamarnya, Ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Kaus putih polos, rompi kuning, rok selutut lebih berwarna kuning, dan bando putih yang selalu bertengger (?) di kepalanya. Ia tampak sebal sekali.

"Mana jus jerukku?!" tanya Rin galak.

"M-Maaf Rin, t-tadi tumpah gara-gara Len," jawab Ted pelan.

Rin menatap Len tajam. Yang ditatap ketakutan setengah mati.

"G-Gomen Rin... Aku nggak sengaja..." ucap Len memelas. Ted geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat jus jeruk lagi. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini Ted akan melamakan pembuatannya.

Rin mendekati Len dengan aura kemarahan hebat.

"KAU APAKAN JUS JERUKKU!"

"HUWWWAAAAA! MAAF RIN!"

BRAK! BRUK! PRAAAANGG! GYAAAAAAA!

Setidaknya itulah keributan yang terjadi akibat amukan Rin. Dan sekarang, Rin tersandung saat akan memukul (baca : menonjok) Len. Bruuukk!

Ohoho, kita lihat apa yang terjadi! Rin, dia jatuh dan menimpa Len. Len dan Rin sama-sama terdiam. Bisa dilihat, mereka berdua blushing.

"E-Eh, Len..." kata Rin gelagapan. "G-Gomen," Rin bangkit, namun Len malah memeluknya, tidak mengizinkan Rin bangkit.

"Jangan pergi, disini saja," ucap Len pelan.

"T-Tapi-"

"APA?! TUAN MUDA MEMELUK RIN?!"

Teriakan Ted mengacaukan momen romantis Rin dan Len *Mikan dilindes roadroller

Len langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan Rin buru-buru bangkit. Ted berdiri dengan membawa jus jeruk, cengo. Tapi Ted juga blushing. Maklum, seumur hidup Ted belum pernah liat adegan kayak tadi.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Ted," kata Len buru-buru, sebelum Ted salah paham.

Ted diam beberapa saat, kemudian...

"KYAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA TUAN MUDA-KU KENAL DENGAN GADIS DAN BERANI MEMELUK! HUWWWAAAA, TUAN MUDAKU SUDAH DEWASA! AKU TURUT SENANG!" teriak Ted sambil memeluk Len erat. Ia nggak sadar toh, jus jeruk Rin tumpah lagi.

Rin dipenuhi dark aura. "JUS JERUKKU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alhasil, terjadilah amukan di rumah keluarga Kagamine.

* * *

_Someone Place  
_

"Kau belum membunuhnya?!" tanya seorang gadis berambut magenta kepada seorang gadis berambut putih.

"M-Maaf, aku belum menemukan saat yang tepat..." Gadis berambut putih itu menunduk.

"Cih! Menyebalkan! Ingat, kau itu assassino keluarga ini! Keluargaku! Kalau aku menyuruhmu membunuh seseorang, harus dilaksanakan dengan cepat!" omel gadis berambut magenta.

Gadis berambut putih diam, menunduk.

"Huh," dengus gadis berambut magenta. "Baiklah. Kuberi kau kesempatan tiga hari lagi! Ingat, tiga hari! Kau harus sudah membunuhnya!"

"T-Tapi, kenapa kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" tanya gadis berambut putih.

Gadis berambut magenta itu mendengus lagi. "Baiklah, karena sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu, akan kuberitahu. Orang itu, dia telah menghancurkan hidupku. Dan dia telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku."

"Oh..." Gadis berambut putih mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya. Dan sekarang, kau boleh pergi," suruh gadis berambut magenta. Gadis berambut putih mengangguk, memberi hormat, lalu pergi. Gadis berambut magenta itu menghela napas. "Ted... Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke sini."

* * *

_Keesokan harinya  
_

Rin dan Len berangkat ke sekolah dalam kesunyian (?). Tidak saling bicara, atau mengobrol. Boro-boro ngobrol, bicara aja kagak -,-

Jika kalian bertanya dimana sekolah Len dulu, jawabannya dia itu _homeschooling._ Alasan? Tanya aja ama Len -3-

"_Ohayou, _Rin! Len!" sapa seseorang - bukan Miku - tapi Mayu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Rin dan Len.

"_Ohayou_, Mayu," balas Len sambil tersenyum. Rin hanya tersenyum saja, malas untuk membalas.

Mayu berjalan seiringan dengan mereka. "Kalian tahu, nggak? Ada orang dibunuh di rumah pinggir desa. Seorang lelaki dan dua orang wanita. Tidak diketahui identitasnya. Katanya, mereka dibunuh dengan sadis."

Jantung Rin berdegup kencang. Yang disebut Mayu pasti Rinto dan dua wanita pelacur itu.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Rin gugup.

Mayu mengangguk. "Iya."

Tapi, Rin sebetulnya heran. Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu itu rumah Shimoda? Apa yang telah... Len dan Ted lakukan?

"Aku duluan, ya!" seru Mayu sambil berlari, meninggalkan Rin dan Len.

Rin dan Len tidak menjawab. Rin menghela napas.

"Hei," ucapnya pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang-orang sehingga mereka tidak sadar itu rumahku?"

"Mudah saja. Aku menyuruh Ted memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang, bahwa orang tuamu sudah meninggal dan itu bukan rumahmu," jawab Len santai.

"Kapan Ted melakukannya?"

"Semalam."

Rin menghela napas. Ia tak menyangka Ted bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang.

"Kalau begitu... Ted bisa membaca pikiran orang?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia cuma bisa memanipulasi."

"Oh."

Rin lalu menatap sekeliling, mencari Miku. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan gadis _teal _itu.

"Mencari gadis _teal_ itu?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk. "Kau dan dia sahabatan sejak lama, ya?"

Rin kembali mengangguk. Ia tak begitu akrab dengan yang lain. Rin hanya bisa akrab dengan Miku, dan mungkin Len juga dan Len pergi ke kelas, lalu menaruh tas mereka masing-masing. Rin menghela napas, melihat Miku yang sedang berbicara dengan Mayu. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat Miku menghela napas.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Rin heran. Miku melirik Rin sebentar, kemudian berbicara lagi dengan Mayu. Tak lama, Miku menghampiri Rin.

"Rin," ucap Miku. Nadanya terdengar serius dan dalam, dan matanya biru sedalam samudera (kenapa nyambung ke fandom lain?! -,-).

"Y-Ya?" tanya Rin gelagapan, karena tak biasanya Miku seserius itu.

"Nanti, pulang sekolah, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah," jawab Miku (Mikan : Pasti mau nyatain cinta :3. Miku : *bunuh Mikan*)

"Untuk apa?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu," Miku berlalu ke tempat duduknya.

Rin terdiam. Ia tak sadar Len sedang memperhatikannya. 'Untuk apa gadis _teal _itu mengajak Rin ke taman belakang?' batin Len heran.

* * *

**- Rin PoV -  
**

- Skip ke pulang sekolah, males ngetik -,-" -

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dan Meiko-sensei telah memperbolehkan kami pulang. Huft, aku ada janji dengan Miku, ya. Dia kenapa, sih? Aneh sekali.

"Kau mau ke taman belakang sekolah?" tanya Len padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya... Seperti yang tadi kau dengar."

"Memang untuk apa gadis _teal _itu mengajakmu ke taman belakang sekolah?"

"Entahlah," jawabku malas. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sebelum Len bertanya lagi, aku buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan cepat (bukan lari lho) untuk ke taman belakang sekolah.

Aha...

Taman belakang sekolah, tempat terindah di sekolah bagiku. Memang sepi, tapi justru hal ini yang membuatku senang berada di taman belakang.

Hum, itu dia Miku. Gadis berambut _teal _itu sedang menghela napas. Dia kenapa, sih?

"Hai, Miku," sapaku.

Miku menoleh. "Kau, Rin. Datang juga rupanya."

Aku mengernyit. Dia dingin sekali. Padahal... Miku yang kukenal selalu ceria. Aneh. Apa yang terjadi padanya, sih?

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanyaku.

"Begini. Ah, kemarilah," kata Miku.

Aku mendekati Miku. Tanpa sempat kusadari, Miku mengeluarkan belati dan langsung menusuk perutku.

"Akh!" pekikku. Darah mengalir dari mulutku. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk dan memegangi perutku yang berdarah terkena tusukan belati Miku.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Tapi aku harus... Membunuhmu," ucap Miku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersentak. Saat Miku menghunuskan lagi belatinya, aku dengan cepat menghindar. Untungnya, aku membawa pedang rapier-ku sekarang. Kalau kalian tanya dimana aku menyembunyikannya... Itu, di balik bajuku. Aku mengeluarkan pedang rapier-ku.

"Kenapa kau harus membunuhku, Miku?" tanyaku sambil menodongkan pedang rapier-ku pada Miku.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Tapi ini alasan... Yang tak perlu kau ketahui," jawab Miku. Gadis itu melompat dan menyabetkan belatinya padaku. Aku menghindar, namun lenganku tergores sedikit.

"Kau mau duel, Miku? Baiklah, akan kuturuti," Aku menyeringai. Dan mulai menyabetkan rapier-ku padanya.

* * *

**- Len PoV -  
**

Pulang sekolah. Rin - gadis itu justru pergi ke taman belakang untuk bertemu Miku. Huft, aku khawatir padanya. Apa yang akan Miku lakukan padanya, ya? Apa sebaiknya kususul dia?

"Ya, baiklah, akan kususul Rin," ujarku mantap pada diriku sendiri. Saat aku akan berjalan, sebuah tangan mencengkram pundakku. Aku menoleh. "Ah, Mayu," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Uhm, Len, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Mayu.

"Asal aku bisa menjawabnya, kau boleh bertanya."

"Begini... Apakah... _Butler _di rumahmu adalah Kasane Ted?"

Aku mengernyit. Bagaimana gadis ini tahu? Dan, kenapa dia menanyakan ini?

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Apakah Ted punya keluarga?" tanya Mayu, lagi.

"Hum... Seingatku, punya... Tapi kata Ted, keluarganya sering menyiksanya," jawabku sesuai dengan informasi yang diberikan Ted padaku soal keluarganya. Kasane Ted, _butler _yang seumuran denganku, dia pergi dari rumah karena keluarganya selalu menyiksanya. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Ted padaku.

"Oh..." Mayu mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian menoleh lagi padaku. "Kalau begitu... Apa kau mau menyerahkan Ted kepada keluarganya?"

Heh? Apalagi pertanyaan gadis ini? Pertanyaannya sungguh aneh. Apa dia keluarga Ted. Atau dia suruhannya?

"Uh, itu sih terserah Ted. Tapi, aku juga berat sih, melepaskannya dari keluarga Kagamine. Sudahlah, ada apa sih bertanya begitu?"

"Kau harus menyerahkan Ted pada keluarganya," ucap Mayu sambil tertunduk. "Kau harus... Kau harus..."

"Memangnya kau siapanya?"

Mayu menatapku tajam. "Sepertinya, kau tidak bisa diajak baik-baik, ya. Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan menggunakan kekerasan, ya," seringainya.

Eh? Kekerasan?

Mayu menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan kapak - yang entah darimana munculnya - kemudian bersiap membelah kepalaku. Aku menghindar.

"Mau apa kau, heh?!" tanyaku gusar.

"Memberimu pelajaran," jawab Mayu santai. Dengan brutal, ia mengayunkan kapaknya ke arahku yang selalu menghindar.

Sial...

Kalau begini, harusnya aku bawa katanaku ke sekolah. Akh, sial. Sekarang, jalan satu-satunya agar aku selamat adalah...

Menghindar dan menemui Rin.

Aku berlari cepat. Huh, Ted, aku berhutang padamu telah mengajariku kemampuan bergerak cepat. Terima kasih, Ted. Aku bisa mendengar geraman marah Mayu. Huft, aku tak mengerti kenapa Mayu memintaku untuk memulangkan Ted ke keluarganya.

Aku berlari ke taman belakang. "Rin! Rin!" seruku.

Eh, tunggu. suara apa itu? Seperti... Logam yang beradu. Aku segera melihat apa yang terjadi, dan terkesiap.

Dua gadis itu - Rin dan Miku - sedang berduel, sepertinya. Rin memakai rapier, dan Miku belati. Mereka saling menyabet atau menusuk. Bisa kulihat Rin tergores sana-sini, dan Miku tertusuk-tusuk. Ouch, aku tahu itu sakit.

"Rin!" seruku.

"Diam saja, Len. Atau bantu aku untuk menenangkannya," kata Rin tanpa menoleh.

Miku menyabetkan belatinya pada Rin, dan lengan Rin tersayat cukup lebar.

"Akh!" pekik Rin kesakitan.

"Rin!" Aku menghampiri Rin yang mengerang.

"Pergilah, Len! Pergi!" usir Rin. "Hei, Miku! Tidak lanjutkan permainannya?"

Aku menatap Miku yang memegang belatinya sambil menunduk, kemudian gadis _teal _itu jatuh terduduk dan terisak. Dia menangis.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku, Rin! Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu! Tapi, ini perintah... Ini perintah..." tangis Miku.

"Perintah maksudmu?" tanya Rin datar.

Miku mengangguk. "Dari Nonaku... Aku harus membunuhmu..."

Aku mengernyit. Nonaku?

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau Assassino?" tebakku.

Miku mengangguk. "Iya. Dan aku mendapat tugas untuk membunuh Rin."

"Siapa Nonamu? Dan, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Mayu mau membunuhku? Kau tahu, gadis itu mengerikan."

Miku terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, ia mulai berkata. "Nonaku, dia-"

"Hyaaahh! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kagamine! Bersama Shimoda Rin! Ahahah, ayo kita habisi mereka, Miku!" teriak seorang gadis yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Mayu.

Aku langsung menghindar sebelum terkena ayunan kapaknya. Mayu tertawa mengerikan.

"Ahaha! Teruslah menghindar!" tawa Mayu. "Itu percuma, karena aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tidak akan," sela Rin tiba-tiba. "Bunuh aku dulu, baru kau bisa membunuh Tuanku."

Aku terkesiap. _Bunuh aku dulu, baru kau bisa membunuh Tuanku_. Itu artinya... Dia melindungiku? Ya ampun, sebetulnya aku lumayan merasa malu juga dilindungi oleh cewek, meskipun dia assassino-ku.

"Khu khu khu... Ternyata sang assassino Kagamine mau melindungi Tuannya yang tercinta... Ahaha, itu bagus. Karena permainannya tambah seru. Ya kan, Miku?" Mayu menyeringai.

"I-Iya," angguk Miku terpaksa. Hei, aku bisa melihat jelas dia itu terpaksa. Bagaimanapun juga, Rin itu sahabatnya, kan? Aku jadi penasaran siapa Nona mereka.

Mayu mengayunkan kapaknya, Rin melompat dan menyabetkan rapier-nya. Huft, aku merasa begitu bersalah membiarkan assassino-ku bertarung padahal aku sendiri diam.

"Hei, Miku," panggilku. Miku menoleh, wajahnya pucat. "Kau tak mau sahabatmu terbunuh oleh gadis kapak itu, kan? Pinjami aku salah satu belatimu."

"S-Silahkan. Aku, aku tak bermaksud melukai Rin. M-Maafkan aku," ucap Miku sambil menyodorkan salah satu belatimu.

"Tak apa. Tapi aku penasaran siapa Nonamu itu," komentarku dan mengambil belati Miku.

Aku berlari ke arah Mayu yang akan mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Rin. Dengan cepat, aku menyabet Mayu. Mayu memekik pelan. Aku menoleh, melihat apa yang kusabet dari Mayu.

Huh, ternyata pundaknya. Mayu menggeram marah.

"Grr... Kagamine sialan. Miku, kau berkhianat!" geram Mayu. "Meminjamkan senjatamu!"

"Maafkan aku, Mayu. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan sahabatku dibunuh," jawab Miku.

Mayu menggeram, semakin marah.

"Permainannya sudah dimulai, ya?"

Kami semua langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut magenta dikuncir dua bergaya bor.

Itu...

Itu...

Dia...

Kasane Teto, saudari kembar Ted.

**#Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikan : Haii readers~~**

**Rin : Perasaan ceritanya makin gaje, deh... *baca ch. 6**

**Mikan : Maap maap -,- Soalnya saking bahagianya jadi gaje (?)**

**Len : Nggak terbalik tuh?**

**Mikan : Terbalik itu apa ya? *Mikan dibunuh -,-**

**Rin : *nyiapin rapier dan senapan***

**Mikan : *glek* O-Oke, k-kita mulai aja c-ceritanya**

**Len : Disclaimernya, ingat! Vocaloid milik Yamaha and Crypton FM! Ingat itu! Lanjutkan! *SBY mode : on *plak**

**Mikan : Kita mulai ceritanya ^o^**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Kasane Teto..." desis Len.

Gadis yang dipanggil Teto itu tersenyum licik. "Memang benar. Dan kau, Kagamine Len, yang telah merebut saudara kembarku dari keluarga Kasane?"

"Kau yang telah menyiksanya, Teto."

"Kau tahu apa?"

"Ted yang bilang sendiri padaku. Bahwa kau, dan keluarganya sering menyiksanya."

Teto menyeringai. "Memang benar. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku tak akan menyiksanya lagi, aku berjanji."

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya janjimu?" Len menatap Teto tajam.

Teto tertawa mengerikan. "Kau tak percaya? Kalau begitu, aku akan merebutnya secara paksa."

Melihat Len dan Teto yang berdebat (?), Rin tak lengah. Mayu mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Rin, untuk Rin sadar dan menghindar. Kalau tidak, tubuhnya mungkin sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Mencoba menyerangku saat lengah?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja, Shimoda Rin," seringai Mayu.

"Yah, sayang sekali, Mayu. Aku tak akan selengah itu," komentar Rin sambil menyabetkan rapier itu ke perut Mayu. Mayu menghindar dengan cepat.

"Aku juga tak akan selengah itu," ucap Mayu sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

'Cih, seandainya aku membawa senapan, pasti dia sudah mati dari tadi,' rutuk Rin dalam hati. Ia kembali menghindar saat Mayu mengayunkan kapak, tapi... Sesuatu yang tajam menusuk pinggangnya.

"Akh!" pekik Rin. Ia menoleh, melihat siapa yang melukainya. Itu... Miku.

"Miku?" tanya Rin heran.

"Maafkan aku, ini perintah Nonaku," sesal Miku yang memegang belatinya. Ingat kan, Miku punya banyak belati?

Rin mendengus kesal. Dua lawan satu. Tak mudah melawan Mayu - gadis gila itu. Bagaimanapun juga senjatanya kapak, yang bisa membelah tubuh sekali ayunan. Dan Miku, gadis itu cukup terampil menggunakan belati walau tak sepenuh hati melukai Rin.

Sementara Rin, Mayu, dan Miku saling melukai, kita lihat Len dan Teto.

"Kau harus berikan Ted pada keluarga Kasane," perintah Teto.

"Itu keputusan Ted. Tapi jika dia tak mau, jangan memaksanya," kata Len tegas.

Teto mendengus. "Aku bisa saja merebut Ted dengan paksa. Tapi..." Teto terdiam sesaat, ia kemudian mengeluarkan scimitar dan menempelkan ujungnya yang tajam di leher Len. "Aku ingin membunuhmu dulu," lanjut Teto sambil menyeringai.

Len membelalak. Sebelum Teto menebas lehernya, Len menghindar. Ia berpikir, belati cukup pendek dan harus di sabetkan dengan jarak dekat. Scimitar lumayan panjang, dan Teto bisa saja menyabetnya sebelum ia menyabet, atau menusuk Teto.

'Sial...' batin Len geram. Tapi bukan Len namanya kalau tidak mencoba.

Teto diam di tempat. Len mengernyit heran. Namun, ia tak memikirkan itu lama-lama. Len maju dan menyabetkan belatinya. Tanpa Len sadari, Teto bergerak cepat ke belakang Len.

"Kau kalah," ucap Teto penuh kemenangan, sebelum dia menusuk pundak kiri Len.

Len tak sadar, sehingga tak bisa menghindar dari tusukan scimitar Teto.

"Akh..." rintih Len, memegangi pundaknya yang ditusuk Teto. Pundak kanan Len mungkin retak, karena rasanya tulangnya sakit sekali.

"Hahaha! Lihat, sebentar lagi aku akan membunuhnya!" tawa Teto.

"Membunuhnya? Tak akan bisa, Nona."

Len dan Teto menoleh. Mereka mendapati Rin membawa rapier yang berlumuran darah. Di belakangnya, Mayu terbaring dengan kondisi kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Serta luka tusukan. Entah bagaimana caranya Rin membunuh gadis gila itu. Di sudut, Miku terduduk ketakutan. Rin... Tidak melukai atau membunuhnya.

"Ah, jadi Mayu telah kau bunuh. Sayang sekali, ya," komentar Teto datar.

Rin tak menanggapi Teto. Ia maju dan menghunuskan rapier-nya. Teto tak menghindar, membiarkan rapier itu menyayat lengan kirinya. Rin mengernyit heran, begitu pula Len.

"Bingung, kenapa aku tak mau menghindar?" tanya Teto. Ia menyeringai. "Itu karena, aku ingin kalian yang pertama menikmati permainan ini."

"Maksudmu kau yang akan menang, begitu? Sayang sekali, itu tak akan terjadi, Nona. Karena aku akan segera membunuhmu," ucap Rin sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Teto melompat dan membuat gerakan untuk menusuk Rin.

Rin bergeser, sehingga scimitar itu tidak menusuknya. "Lambat," ejek Rin.

Teto menggeram marah. Dengan brutal, Teto menyabetkan scimitar itu. Rin hanya perlu bergeser sedikit. Len menyaksikan 'pertarungan' dua wanita psikopat ini dengan ngeri.

"Aaa!" jerit Teto begitu Rin menusuk kakinya. Ia langsung terjatuh.

Rin mendorongnya, kemudian menginjak perut Teto. Mata aquamarine-nya menatap Teto dengan pandangan kosong, wajahnya dihiasi senyum psikopat yang mengerikan.

"Akhirmu sekarang, Teto..." Rin menginjak perut Teto semakin kencang, sehingga gadis berambut magenta itu merintih kesakitan.

"Rin!" seru Len. Bagaimanapun juga, Ia lumayan kasihan melihat Teto.

Rin tidak menghiraukan Len. Ia mengangkat rapiernya, tepat saat akan menusukkan pedangnya, seseorang mendorong Rin ke samping.

"Ouch!" seru Rin. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menendangnya. "Miku?" tanya Rin heran.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia Nonaku, majikanku. Aku harus melindunginya," kata Miku mantap.

"_Geez_... Kau sahabat yang baik, Miku," komentar Rin sinis.

"Maaf, Rin. Tapi aku harus melakukannya," ucap Miku. Berakhirnya ucapan Miku, gadis _teal _itu berlari ke arah Rin dan menusuknya.

"Kau mau menusukku? Kau serius?" tanya Rin santai.

"Tidak juga," jawab Miku dengan nada yang aneh. Rin mengernyit mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Aku tak mau membunuhmu. Tapi akan senang sekali jika kau membunuhku."

"Itu maumu? Baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, Miku," Rin tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum psikopat yang ditujukan pada Teto. Melainkan senyum persahabatan yang tulus.

"Tapi aku akan minta maaf untuk ini, Miku."

Miku hanya bisa mengangguk. Gadis itu, dia sudah lelah menjadi assassino. Dia ingin bebas. Ingin terlepas dari semua beban hidupnya, walau ia tahu tak akan bisa terlepas seumur hidupnya. Makanya Miku ingin mati. Terlebih, ia ingin dibunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Daripada, dia yang membunuh Rin.

'Rin akan baik-baik saja,' pikir Miku. 'Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuknya. Dia akan lebih senang bersama Len.'

Rin menusukan rapier-nya ke jantung Miku. Mata Miku melotot, tapi kemudian ia ambruk. Seukir senyuman mewarnai wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Miku," bisik Rin lirih. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membunuh Miku. Tapi, itu permintaan Miku. Permintaan agar Miku terbebas dari Teto.

"Singkat sekali pertunjukan ini!" komentar Teto dengan sinis. "Takut menyiksa sahabatmu, heh?"

Rin menunduk, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Teto dengan sinis. "Khu khu khu... Kau mau bernasib sama juga sepertinya?"

"Kurasa... Kau yang akan menerimanya," Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Teto, gadis magenta itu berlari ke arah Rin, menusukkan scimitarnya.

"Akh!"

"Rin!" teriak Len panik.

Bukan... Bukan Rin yang ditusuk, tapi... Teto! Rin menusuk Teto di bagian perut.

"Eh, sakit ya?" tanya Rin datar.

"S-Sial..." umpat Teto pelan.

"JANGAN BUNUH TETO!"

Rin, Teto, dan Len reflek menoleh. Ted berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah marah.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar.

Ted tak menjawab, tapi ia mendorong Rin cukup keras sehingga gadis itu terjatuh. Len berlari menghampiri Rin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Rin, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Len khawatir.

Rin tidak menjawab. Ia menepis tangan Len dari pundaknya, kemudian menuding Ted dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa-apaan kau mendorongku begitu, heh?!"

"Kuulangi, jangan bunuh Teto," jawab Ted sambil menatap Rin sama tajamnya.

"Err, dia saudari kembarmu kan, Ted?" tanya Len.

"Ya," jawab Ted singkat. Teto membelalak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Jenis senyum licik.

"Ted benar, jangan bunuh aku," ucap Teto licik.

Ted hanya mengangguk. Rin mendengus kesal, walau ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan Ted. Len menatap Ted bingung, heran dengan reaksi _butler_-nya itu.

Teto menyeringai diam-diam. Tangan kanannya yang memegang scimitar, langsung bergerak cepat dan menusuk perut Rin. Perut Rin yang telah terkena tusukan.

"Akh!" pekik Rin kesakitan plus kaget.

"Khu khu khu... Balasan telah menusuk perutku," seringai Teto.

BHUG! Sebuah tonjokan mendarat di pipi kiri Teto. Mulut Teto mengeluarkan darah. Teto menoleh dengan geram. Ternyata, yang menonjoknya adalah Len.

"S-Sial..." umpat Teto.

"Dan itu balasan, telah melukai assassino-ku," kata Len.

"Khu khu... Jadi kau melindungi assassino-mu? Sungguh bodoh... Hei Ted, bunuh dia," perintah Teto.

"Ted?" Len menatap Ted dengan bingung. Mana mungkin... Ted mau menuruti perintah Teto? Hei, bagaimanapun juga Teto telah menyiksa Ted! Dan Ted sendiri yang kabur!

"Maaf, Len. Tapi..." ucap Ted sambil mengeluarkan sepasang nunchaku, kemudian memukulkan salah satunya ke wajah Len. "Aku lebih menyayangi saudariku," sambung Ted.

Len memegangi wajahnya yang memar berkat pukulan nunchaku Ted. Bagaimanapun juga, nunchaku cukup keras dan bisa membuat memar. Kalau di ayunkan sangat kencang, malah bisa membuat berdarah.

"Argh..." rintih Len pelan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," Rin bangkit dengan wajah belepotan darah. Ia menghunus rapier-nya. "Tak akan kubiarkan ada yang melukai Tuanku. Tidak, tidak boleh!" teriak Rin sambil menusukkan rapier-nya ke pundak Ted.

"Rin! Hentikan!" seru Len.

Namun, Rin tak mendengarkan Len. Di pikirannya hanya satu 'bunuh Ted'. Teto menggeram marah.

"Hentikan!" geram Teto, menyabetkan scimitar miliknya ke tubuh Rin. Rin tidak menghiraukannya. Teto mengacak rambutnya, marah.

JLEB! Sebuah belati, menusuk pundak Rin cukup dalam. Rin menjatuhkan rapier-nya. Ia menoleh.

"Len?"

* * *

**Well... Saya tahu chapter ini aneh sekali... Saya mohon maaf atas keanehan ini, karena akhir-akhir ini saya terlalu banyak berpikir.  
Review please!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mikan : Chapter 8~**

**Miku : Kenapa aku mati?! TTATT *nangis kejer**

**Mikan : Naskahnya emang begitu! -,-"**

**Miku : HUWWEEEE! *nangis guling2**

**Mikan : *sweatdrop***

**Mikan : Oh ya! Disini, Mikan ubah Len dan Rin dkk. jadi kelas 2 SMP alias 14 tahun!**

**Rin : Jangan-jangan... *berfirasat buruk**

**Mikan : E-Eh... Bukan apa-apa..**

**Len : Mulai aja deh ceritanya... -'**

**Mikan : Oke! :3**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Len?"

Len menatap Rin, campuran sedih dan kecewa. Rin menatap Len bingung. Tangannya memegang pundaknya yang ditusuk Len. Sakit. Perih. Bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maaf, tapi... Jangan melukai Ted, aku mohon."

Pandangan Rin berubah jadi sinis. "Lelaki yang sudah berkhianat padamu?"

Len tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Yang dikatakan Rin memang benar, Ted berkhianat padanya. Teto menggeram marah.

"Ayo, pergi, Ted!" serunya sambil mencengkram lengan Ted. Tak lama, mereka hilang. Mungkin, Teto adalah penyihir? Entahlah.

Len dan Rin terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Len mulai berkata, "Ayo pulang."

Rin hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua pulang ke kediaman Kagamine. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa pihak sekolah tidak melapor polisi atau apa, itu karena pihak polisi sendiri membela assassino dan keluarga mereka. Keberadaan assassino sendiri sudah ada sejak dulu, dan tidak boleh dilarang-larang.

* * *

"Argh... Bisakah kau lebih pelan sedikit?" rintih Rin ketika Len mengobati lukanya. Luka itu pasti akan segera sembuh, karena Len bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan segera. Aku belum menceritakannya, ya?

"_Gomen_... Tapi aku juga mendapat luka yang sama," Len meringis.

Rin mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau justru membela pengkhianat itu, Ted?" dengus Rin. "Padahal, jelas-jelas ia berniat membunuhmu."

Len tidak menjawab, bingung mau menjawab apa. Rin mendengus kesal.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Aku mau ke kamar, istirahat," ucap Rin dingin, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Len hanya menatap Rin dengan datar.

_Kamar Rin_

Rin berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan marah, kecewa, dan sedih. Bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Len membela Ted?" bisik Rin kecewa. "Kenapa? Kenapa ia justru menususkku? Kenapa?!" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri. Cairan bening mengalir dari mata Rin. Rin segera mengusapnya. "Haha, bodoh," ucap Rin pada dirinya sendiri, namun terdengar hampa. "Untuk apa aku menangis? Tidak ada gunanya... Tidak ada..."

Cairan bening terus mengalir dari mata aquamarine-nya, seolah tak mau berhenti. "Hiks..." isak Rin pelan. Ia merasa sakit, sedih, karena Len yang melukainya. Menusuknya. Padahal Ted yang menyerang Len.

Tok..Tok..Tok..!

Pintu kamar Rin diketuk.

"Rin! Buka pintunya!" seru Len dari luar. Namun, Rin tidak menghiraukannya. Gadis berambut _honey blonde _itu masih terus menangis, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap. Jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi.

**- Rin PoV -**

"Ugh..." Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Gelap.

"Kenapa gelap sekali?" tanyaku heran. Aku menyalakan lampu dan menyingkap gorden jendelanya. "Ternyata sudah malam..." gumamku. Ya, saat ini memang sudah malam, tepatnya jam 7 malam.

"Mandi dulu, deh," ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah mandi, aku segera memakai pakaianku. Kaus oranye polos, dan rok kuning berenda. Simple, kan?

"Lebih baik aku keluar saja, deh... Aku belum makan..." gumamku lagi. Perutku memang sudah berbunyi kelaparan. Aku segera membuka kamarnya yang tadi sengaja kukunci, lalu berjalan ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Len duduk di salah satu kursi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia tertidur.

"Kenapa Len tidur disini, sih? Memang nggak ada tempat lain, apa?" omelku kesal. Aku mengguncang Len keras untuk membangunkannya. "Bangun! Jangan tidur di ruang makan!"

Len menggeliat, ia kemudian membuka matanya. Jujur saja, matanya indah sekali!

"Rin?"

"Ya, ini aku! Kau kira ini Ted?" sindirku sinis, masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"RIN! Akhirnya kau keluar kamar juga! Aku khawatir sekali!" seru Len seperti anak kecil, dan spontan langsung memelukku erat. Seketika, jantungku berdebar cepat. Dan wajahku memerah. Perasaan apa ini?

"L-Len! Lepaskan!" Aku mendorong Len menjauh dariku.

Len meringis. "_Gomen_. Aku kira Rin tidak mau keluar kamar lagi," tutur Len polos.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Jujur saja, rasanya... Melayang?

"Rin lapar, ya?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk. Wajahnya menjadi riang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke halaman belakang!" ajak Len sambil menarikku ke halaman belakang.

"Eh? Len?" tanyaku heran.

Tapi, aku mengikuti saja. Sampai di halaman belakang...

"Wow..." Aku terpana. Halaman belakang, sekarang sudah sangat... Indah? Sebuah meja, dengan dua kursi, dan lilin. Juga ada bunga mawar dan lampu-lampu yang menambah keindahan suasana. Di meja itu juga terdapat beberapa makanan.

"Len.. Ini... Sugoi!" pujiku bersemangat.

Len terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Eh?" Aku mengacak rambutku, bingung.

Len kembali terkekeh. Ia berjalan pelan ke arahku. "Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, duduk. Aku membuat kue jeruk, lho."

Mataku membulat mendengar kata 'jeruk'. Len tertawa. Tanpa ragu, aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyantap kue jeruk buatan Len.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len, yang sudah duduk di kursi satunya.

"Enak! Hebat, Len ternyata bisa membuat kue, ya?"

"Nggak juga. Aku membuat kue jeruk itu butuh waktu beberapa jam, lho," ujar Len.

"Oh, susah, ya?" Raut wajahku berubah, menjadi tidak enak.

"Susah sih, iya. Tapi... Asal Rin senang, aku pun ikut senang!" kata Len dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Ia tertawa riang, seperti anak-anak.

Tanpa sadar, bibirku membentuk seulas senyuman. Dan, aku yakin rona merah sedang menghiasi wajahku sekarang. Tapi aku menghiraukannya, dan menyantap kue jeruk buatan Len sampai tandas.

"Haha," tawa Len. "Rupanya kau suka kue buatanku, ya?"

"Soalnya dari jeruk, sih," tuturku jujur. Kalau jeruk, siapapun yang membuatnya, pasti menurutku enak!

"Haha," Len tertawa lagi. Ia menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk. "Kalau begitu, kau suka kan jus jeruk?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu meminum jus jeruk itu. Segar.

"Ah, lalu, Len kenapa membawaku kesini? Cuma untuk memberiku kue dan jus jeruk? Kenapa tidak di ruang makan?" tanyaku pada lelaki itu.

"Hm, apa ya?" Len berpose seperti orang bingung. Meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Aha! Aku ingin, mengajak Rin berdansa!"

Eh, apa, berdansa katanya?

"Berdansa?" ulangku, memastikan aku tak salah dengar.

Len mengangguk. "Iya! Makanya ada meja dan alat musik (yang piringan hitam itu lho, Mikan nggak tau namanya apa) disini," ujar Len. Lelaki berambut _honey blonde _itu mulai menyalakan musik.

Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri. Oh, Rin, kau terlalu senang melihat jeruk sampai-sampai tak sadar ada alat musik disini, ya?

"Jadi, mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Len, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku bimbang. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan, hanya berdansa? Aku pun menerima uluran tangannya. Dan kami mulai berdansa. Tak kusangka, Len cukup pandai berdansa.

Saat berdansa dengan Len, perasaanku serasa melayang... Seakan-akan, dunia hanya milik kami berdua. Seakan-akan, tak ada masalah dalam hidup kami. Aku tersenyum, begitu pula Len.

Dan setelah lama berdansa, kami menyudahinya.

"Ehm, Rin," Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa... Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Maaf... Karena aku telah menusukmu, dan lebih membela Ted," jawab Len.

"Eum... Tidak apa-apa kok, Len! Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan... Aku juga minta maaf," ujarku sambil menunduk.

"Heh? Memang kau salah apa?" Len kebingungan.

"Aku minta maaf... Karena telah merepotkan Len!" ucapku.

"Eh? Tidak! Rin tidak merepotkanku! Benar, kok!" Len menggeleng-geleng.

Aku hanya tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja, Len memelukku erat. Aku terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

"Len?"

"Rin tidak merepotkanku, kok! Rin jangan berpikiran seperti itu, ya? Rin juga jangan membenciku dan jangan merasa merepotkanku, ya?" pinta Len. Nada suaranya... Seperti akan menangis.

"Aku tidak membencimu..." tukasku. Len seperti... Takut dibenciku. Seakan-akan banyak orang yang membencinya. "Aku tidak membenci Len. Aku serius..." ucapku lagi, kali ini dengan nada tegas, sehingga mungkin bisa meyakinkannya.

"Kau serius?" Kali ini, nada suara Len terdengar parau.

"Iya, aku serius, Len..." Aku mengusap punggung Len lembut. Menurutku, lelaki yang sedang memelukku ini tampak... Rapuh.

"Terima kasih, Rin..." bisik Len.

Terima kasih? Kenapa ia berterima kasih?

"Len! Aku pulang!" Terdengar suara seorang lelaki dewasa.

Spontan, Len melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang lelaki yang berparas mirip dengan Len.

"Leon..." gumam Len.

Aku tersentak. Orang ini, Kagamine Leon, ayah Len?

**#Bersambung**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikan : Aloha~ Lanjut ke ch.9~**

**Rin : Aku curiga... Jangan-jangan nanti menjurus ke lemon..**

**Mikan : TIDAK AKAN! -,-". Umurku belum cukup, walau aku sering baca begituan... -,- *Mikan ditimpuk granat**

**Len : NAH! KETAHUAN!**

**Mikan : Bodo ah! -,-. Sono bacain disclaimernya!**

**Len : *sigh* Oke, disclaimernya, Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha and Crypton FM. Bukan milik Mikan...**

**Mikan : *pundung***

**Rin : Kita mulai saja ceritanya!**

* * *

**- Rin PoV -**

"Leon..." gumam Len. Aku tersentak, apa ini Kagamine Leon, ayah Len?

"Len! Kau harus memanggilku _Tou-san_!" omel Leon.

"Terserah," balas Len dingin.

Leon berdecak kesal. Namun, raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihatku.

"Siapa dia, Len? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Leon bertubi-tubi.

"Aku a-"

"Dia kekasihku," potong Len.

Seketika, wajahku merah padam campuran marah dan malu karena ucapan Len. Dia... BILANG APA?!

"Wah wah," Leon terkekeh. "Ternyata Len sudah besar."

Len tak menanggapi.

"Eh, oh, perkenalkan namaku-"

"Kazahara Rin," potong Len lagi.

"Oh, aku Kagamine Leon. Salam kenal, Kazahara Rin."

HEH?! APALAGI KATANYA?! KAZAHARA RIN?! DAN DIA SUDAH DUA KALI MEMOTONG UCAPANKU! ARGH! MENYEBALKAN!

"Ayo, Rin," Len menarikku masuk ke dalam. Setelah berada di perpustakaan, aku baru bisa memuntahkan semua kekesalanku.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku KEKASIHMU?! Dan kenapa kau bilang namaku Kazahara Rin?!" omelku.

"Sst," Len memberi isyarat untuk diam. Aku pun diam, mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Len. "Aku berkata seperti itu, karena... Keberadaanmu terancam kalau lelaki itu tahu kau assassino, dan kau bagian dari keluarga Shimoda. Pokoknya, nanti akan kuberitahu. Ikuti saja perintahku, oke?"

Aku mendengus. "Ini hari yang mengesalkan... Aku harap bisa membunuhmu nanti, Len..." Aku menyeringai, saking kesalnya dengan Len.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan!" kata Len panik.

Aku terkekeh. "Iya iya. Kau takut akan kubunuh, ya? Dasar penakut."

Len mengumpat-umpat pelan. Tapi ia akhirnya menarikku juga ke ruang makan. Disana, sudah ada Kagamine Leon dan... Beberapa wanita.

SIALAN! Ini sih sama saja dengan ayahku!

"Ayo sini Len, dan Rin," kata Leon.

"Ya," balas Len pendek. Ia menuntunku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berpacaran sejak kapan?" tanya Leon.

"Semenjak... Beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Len. Aku tahu dia BERBOHONG. Sangat BERBOHONG. Well, sejak kapan aku menjadi KEKASIHNYA?! Oh, Len, aku pikir aku harus mencincangmu sehabis ini.

Leon manggut-manggut mengerti. "Len, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada gadis-gadisku ini. Mereka adalah-"

"Sudah cukup," potong Len kesal. "Aku bosan melihat Tou-san selalu membawa gadis-gadis ketika pulang! Kau pikir tidak ada kerjaan lain, apa?! Memangnya Lola belum cukup untukmu?! Brengsek!" bentak Len marah.

Aku terkesiap. Aku belum pernah melihat Len semarah itu. Belum. Len bangkit dengan wajah marah, meninggalkan Leon dan gadis-gadisnya yang terpaku di tempat. Aku akhirnya bangkit.

"Permisi," ucapku, dan buru-buru mengejar Len. "Len! Tunggu!" seruku pada Len yang berjalan di lorong.

Len berhenti berjalan, namun ia tidak menoleh. Aku mencengkram bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapku.

"Len. Kau kenapa marah begitu tadi?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku... Aku muak dengannya! Setiap pulang, lelaki itu selalu membawa gadis-gadisnya! Menyebalkan! Dia pikir Lola tidak cukup baginya?! Apa dia pikir kematian Lenka tidak cukup baginya! Sialan! Sialan! Argh!" teriak Len marah. Jujur, aku lumayan takut melihat Len yang marah-marah seperti itu. Makanya kakiku melangkah mundur sedikit. Dia menyeramkan ketika marah.

Sepertinya, Len sadar aku ketakutan. Tatapannya mulai melembut, tidak tajam seperti tadi. Tadi, aku sampai tidak yakin itu Len saking menyeramkannya.

"Maaf," ucap Len. "Maaf membuatmu takut."

"Bukan masalah," Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Asal kau beritahu alasan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi, SEKARANG juga."

Len menghela napas. "Bisakah... Jangan bicarakan disini?"

"Perpustakaan?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo," Len berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Aku mengikuti dari belakang. Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, Len segera menutup pintunya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jaga-jaga kalau Leon datang," jawab Len. Aku hanya ber-'oh' ria dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Len duduk di sebelahku. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah... Alasanku yang pertama, kenapa mengatakanmu sebagai kekasihku, adalah... Leon itu, yah kau tahu dia gila wanita. Bisa-bisa dia mencelakaimu kalau aku tidak mengatakan kau kekasihku. Kalaupun dia sampai tahu kau assassino, malah tambah berbahaya lagi. Dia bisa membunuhmu. Leon benci assassino, dia tak akan menerima jika keluarganya memiliki assassino," jelas Len. Aku terkesiap, Len ternyata mengakui begitu untuk... Melindungiku?

"Untuk pertanyaan keduamu, ayahku membenci keluarga Shimoda, entah kenapa. Itu juga membahayakanmu. Sekarang, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk paham. Ternyata, Len melakukannya untuk melindungiku.

"Tapi..." Len terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kau betul-betul jadi kekasihku?"

Rona merah muncul menghiasi wajahku. "M-Menyebalkan!" umpatku.

"Hehe..." Len terkekeh. "Mau, kan?"

"Tidak!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Harus mau," canda Len lagi, kali ini dia mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tanganku. Oh, matilah kau sehabis ini, Kagamine Len. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!

"Dengar, Len, sehabis ini aku akan membunuhmu..." ancamku dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Ohya? Rinny tidak akan bisa~" goda Len lagi.

Cih, menyebalkan! Bruk! Len memojokkanku ke sudut.

"Hehe..." Len terkekeh lagi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku dingin, walau jantungku berdebar begitu cepat.

"Kalau posisinya begini, sudah tahu, kan~"

Aku menatapnya dingin, kemudian... DHUAG! Aku menendang tulang kering Len hingga lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Hehehe," tawaku licik.

"Kau curang, Rinny!" protes Len.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, atau kupatahkan tulangmu," ancamku.

"B-Baik," jawab Len ketakutan. Hehe, aku hebat, kan? Ancaman tadi cuma bohongan, sih. Mana berani aku mematahkan tulang Len? Bisa-bisa ia membunuhku dengan katana. Itu yang kudengar dari Ted, Len pandai memainkan katana.

"Yuk, keluar!" ajakku. Len mengangguk-angguk. Ia membuka kunci perpustakaan dan membuka pintunya. "Sekarang, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke ruang makan," Len mendengus. Tapi sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berbinar. "Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Masih jam setengah 8 malam."

Aku melotot. "Jalan-jalan?! Kita?! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Ambil jaketmu, Rin! Aku tidak mau di rumah!"

Aku mendengus pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengambil jaket kuningku. Apa dia sangat benci pada Leon ya, sampai-sampai menghindari sampai begitu? Walau aku juga tahu rasanya, sih, memiliki ayah yang doyan wanita-wanita. Ew!

Aku buru-buru berjalan ke kamar Len. Ah, itu dia, berdiri di depan kamar memakai jaket hitam. Dia terlihat sangat keren. Eh, apa kataku tadi? Keren? CORET! Coret kata keren itu!

"Ayo!" ajak Len. Ia menarik tanganku sebelum aku sempat protes, dan berlari keluar rumah Kagamine.

"Kita mau kemana?!" tanyaku.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana? Cafe? Mall? Taman?"

"Ah! Terserah kau saja, deh!" Aku memberikan pilihan padanya karena tak mau berpikir.

Akhirnya, Len membawaku ke sebuah cafe. Cafe itu bernama Regenbogen, yang artinya 'pelangi' dalam bahasa Jerman. Aku maklum saja karena cafe itu... Berwarna-warni? Walau tidak begitu mencolok, sih. Tapi menurutku lumayan norak.

Kami masuk ke dalam cafe Regenbogen dan duduk di salah satu tempat di pojok.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Len.

"Tidak, tidak makan," tolakku.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin minum kopi saja," jawabku. "Kopi mocha."

"Baiklah..." Len beranjak dan memesan minuman. Sementara aku duduk di kursi dengan bosan. Yah, aku paling malas kalau pergi ke restoran atau cafe. Tidak lama, Len kembali dan duduk di kursi.

"Kau memesan apa?" tanyaku.

"Sama sepertimu," jawab Len. Tapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum iseng. Geez, apa lagi yang di rencanakan Kagamine Len tuanku ini?

Aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Dan kemudian sang pelayan datang mengantarkan minuman. Segelas kopi mocha dengan sedotan... BERBENTUK HATI?!

"Kenapa cuma satu?! Dan kenapa sedotannya begitu?!" tuntutku, berusaha menahan emosi.

Len nyengir. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu romantis, Rinny~?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kening Len. Tentunya jitakan itu 'hadiah' dariku. "Aku akan pesan satu lagi saja!" Aku memutuskan dan beranjak dari kursiku, mau memesan lagi.

Namun, sebuah tangan mencengkram erat pergelangan tanganku. Dan saat aku menoleh, aku sudah disambut _puppy eyes _dari Len yang nyaris membuatku nosebleed. Ah! Coret yang tadi! Coret!

"Apa?!" tanyaku ketus.

"Ayolah~ Rin jahat sekali, sih..." keluh Len masih dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Aku menyerah. Dalam hati, aku terus menyumpah-nyumpahinya dengan kesal.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku bersedia meminum kopi mocha itu dengan sedotan sialan yang membuatku harus meminumnya bersama Len.

"Sudah, ah!" Baru minum sedikit, aku sudah berhenti.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Len bingung.

"Pokoknya sudah! Kubilang sudah ya sudah!" Aku mendengus kesal.

"Rinny harus mau~"

"Tidak mau!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba, rasa kopi menyeruak dalam mulutku. Dan... Sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku?

Aku terbelalak saat tersadar. Len, dia, menciumku!

**#Bersambung**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mikan : Balik lagi...**

**Rin&Len : *blush baca ch.9***

**Mikan : Ada apa?**

**Rin : Kenapa... Kenapa... Len menciumku?! -_-**

**Mikan : Bukankah kau senang, Rinny~? *dilempar rapier**

**Len : Jangan bilang ada yang aneh-aneh lagi di ch. ini...**

**Mikan : Memang ada *digampar  
Bacain disclaimernya, dong!**

**Rin : Disclaimernya, Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton FM. Bukan milik Mikan dikarenakan bisa hancur dalam waktu 1 menit**

**Mikan : *pundung***

**Len : Kita mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

**- Rin PoV -**

Len... Dia... Dia... Menciumku?!

Argh, tidak mungkin! Tapi nyatanya, ini kenyataan. Dan sekarang, Len masih menciumku. Oh, cukup. Aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku. Len tampak kaget, wajahnya memerah.

"G-Gomen Rin, aku, aku tak sengaja," sesal Len.

Aku tak menggubrisnya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari cafe itu. Seenaknya saja Len menciumku! Menyebalkan! Bisa kudengar Len memanggil-manggil namaku, namun aku tidak peduli. Tapi...

Kemana aku sekarang?

Oh, bagus, Rin. Sekarang kau tidak tahu harus kemana! Rumah lamaku? Tidak mungkin. Rumah Kagamine? Uft, memalukan rasanya. Jadi, kemana?

"Uft, sial!" umpatku sambil menendang batu dengan kesal.

"Hei, Nona."

Aku menoleh. Segerombol lelaki sangar mendekatiku dan memojokanku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, kenapa tidak membawa rapier? Aku mundur dan menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kau manis. Siapa namamu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Mau main dengan kami, tidak?" kata yang satunya lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku muak dengan lelaki brengsek yang kerjaannya menggoda wanita seperti kalian. Laki-laki tidak berguna," tolakku pedas.

"Heh? Jadi dia mengajak main-main, nih?" Lelaki-lelaki itu mulai mengerumuniku, di malam yang cukup sepi ini.

"Menjauhlah, sebelum terlambat," ucapku dingin. Lelaki-lelaki itu mulai tertawa meremehkan. 'Semoga Len datang, semoga Len datang,' batinku memohon.

"Wah, kalian mengurumuni siapa itu?"

Lelaki-lelaki itu dan aku menoleh ke asal suara. Len. Kami-sama, terima kasih telah mengabulkan doaku! Len menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku? Aku kekasihnya. Menjauh darinya, SEKARANG JUGA!" perintah Len.

"Kalau kami tidak mau?" tantang mereka.

Len menyeringai. "Permainan dimulai."

Dengan berakhirnya perkataan Len, ia mulai menghajar satu persatu lelaki sangar itu. Aku menutup mulutku melihat Len yang menghajar lelaki-lelaki sangar itu. Begitu lincah dan kuat. Tapi, aku mulai jengkel. Kenapa dia tidak bisa berkelahi seperti itu dengan Mayu, Teto, atau Ted, atau Miku?

Ah, Rin, kau harus sadarkan dirimu bahwa Len tentu tidak bisa menghajar dengan mudahnya orang-orang psikopat seperti Mayu dan Teto.

Hanya beberapa menit, orang-orang sangar itu telah babak belur di hajar Len. Len menghampiriku dengan riang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Len, kini ia tampak cemas. "Kau tidak diapa-apakan sama orang-orang itu, kan?"

"Len baka! Kenapa membiarkanku berjalan keluar!" Aku memukul Len pelan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ingin sekali menangis.

Len meringis. "Aku kan, belum membayar kopinya. Lagian, jalanmu cepat sekali, sih. Sudahlah, tidak ada apa-apa lagi sekarang," Len menepuk kepalaku lembut.

"Hiks... Len..." Aku mulai terisak. Sial, kenapa aku malah menangis? Apa yang salah pada diriku?

"Heh? Hei, jangan menangis! Tenanglah!" Len tampak panik.

"Hiks... Kaa-chan..." isakku lagi. Kenapa... Kenapa aku memanggil Ibuku? Apa aku.. Merindukannya? Kata-kata itu... Keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Tanpa ada niatanku untuk mengatakannya. "Kaa-chan... Kenapa Kaa-chan harus pergi? Apa salah Kaa-chan?"

Len memelukku. Aku merasa begitu hangat dalam pelukannya. Kutumpahkan tangisanku di dalam pelukannya, sementara Len terus mengelusku lembut.

"Maaf, ya?" Len berbisik. "Maaf aku telah menciummu."

"I..ya... Huwweee, Kaa-chan..." tangisku lagi. Kenangan-kenanganku bersama Kaa-chanku terus berhamburan dalam pikiranku. Termasuk.. Saat Kaa-chan memelukku ketika aku menangis ketakutan, persis seperti saat ini. Saat yang, membuatku terus teringat pada Kaa-chan. Kaa-chanku tersayang. Kaa-chan yang baik hati. Kaa-chan yang lembut. Kaa-chan yang selalu mengertiku. Kaa-chan yang telah meninggal.

Kenyataan itu kadang membuat diriku hancur. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kubuat sebagai sandaran ketika aku rapuh, ketika aku sedih. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku senang dengan kasih sayangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa. Hanya Kaa-chan yang bisa. Namun dia telah pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian.

"Rin..." ucap Len pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Iya..." jawabku. Len melepaskan pelukannya dan aku segera menghapus air mataku. Len menuntunku untuk pulang, ke rumah Kagamine.

* * *

**- Len PoV -  
**

Sekarang, aku tengah menuntun Rin untuk pulang. Yah, ia habis menangis tadi. Dan yang kutahu, kalau orang habis menangis biasanya mengantuk. Mungkin Rin ingin tidur.

Sepertinya Rin menangis karena teringat Ibunya. Duh, jangan-jangan aku mengingatkannya, ya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Sudah menciumnya, membuatnya menangis pula. Apa Rin akan jadi membenciku, ya? Kuharap sih tidak.

"Hei, Rin..." panggilku pelan. Rin menoleh. "Kau tidak membenciku, kan?"

"Untuk apa membencimu? Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah... Yang soal di cafe tadi..." Aku mengacak rambutku sendiri.

"Oh, itu ya... Kau memang membuatku malu tadi, melakukan seperti itu di tempat umum dan tidak bilang-bilang dulu, baka. Tapi sudahlah, itu salahku juga tidak mau menurutimu soal sedotan."

Aku tersenyum lega karena Rin tidak membenciku. Lumayan berlebihan sih, kalau aku berpikir begitu. Tapi wajar saja, kan? Dia terlihat sangat marah tadi.

Kami akhirnya sampai ke rumah. Segera kusuruh Rin untuk ke kamarnya, dan kuperingatkan agar jangan lupa mengunci pintu. Setelah memastikan Rin mengunci pintu kamarnya, aku berjalan ke kamarku dengan lega.

"Untung dia tidak marah lagi," gumamku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan mendapati Leon ada di kamarku. Sedang apa dia di kamarku?!

"Sedang apa kau di kamarku, Leon?" tanyaku dingin. Aku tidak mau memanggilnya Tou-san. Tidak! Tidak! Itu menjijikan.

"Hei, panggil aku Tou-san! Kau tidak sopan sekali, Len," omel Leon.

Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. "Terserahmu. Jawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" tuntutku.

"Hm... Aku hanya ingin mengecek kamar anakku. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Kau berbeda sekali, Len! Ayolah, kau masih marah soal Lenka?"

Amarahku memuncak. "Jangan sebut nama Ibuku dengan mulutmu yang kotor itu, bajingan!"

Leon tampak terkejut. "Apa? Kau berani sekali membentakku! Apakah gara-gara gadis itu, kekasihmu, huh? Sebetulnya aku penasaran kenapa dia tinggal di sini. Aku curiga padamu."

"Aku bukan lelaki sepertimu! Yang kerjaannya hanya mempermainkan wanita! Setelah kematian Lenka, kau justru menikah dengan wanita lain, Lola! Dan setelah menikah dengan Lola, kau masih saja selingkuh dengan wanita lain! Bahkan berani membawanya kesini! Ayah macam apa kau ini, heh?! Apa kau pantas di panggil 'ayah'?! Sekarang, keluar dari kamarku!" Aku memuntahkan semua amarahku pada Leon. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku muak melihatnya pulang dan selalu membawa wanita-wanita pelacur.

Leon terdiam. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia sangat marah. "Beginikah sikapmu terhadap ayahmu, Len? Seburuk-buruknya aku, aku tetap ayahmu! Dan lagi, apa urusanmu jika aku membawa wanita-wanita kesini?"

"Terserah! Sekarang, keluar dari kamarku!" usir Len.

Leon mencibir sinis. "Baiklah, dan besok aku akan ke Amerika lagi."

"Itu kabar yang sangat baik, Leon!"

Leon keluar dari kamarku dan mendobrak pintunya. Aku berpikir, apakah aku harus menyuruh Rin untuk membunuh Leon, ya?

* * *

**- Normal PoV -  
**

Leon keluar kamar Len dengan bersungut-sungut. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai licik.

"Khu khu khu... Aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya."

**#Bersambung**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mikan : Akhirnya ke chapter 11 juga~ Langsung bacain disclaimer aja ya~**

**Len : Disclaimernya adalah...**

**Rin : Vocaloid milik...**

**Len : Yamaha dan...**

**Mikan : KELAMAAN! -,-"**

**Len : YAMAHA DAN CRYPTON FM! Puas lu author! *ngomel**

**Mikan : Puas! -,-"  
Mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Rin terbangun di kamarnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah Crypton High School.

Seragam bergaya sailor berwarna biru dengan pita kuning dan rok biru. Perpaduan yang cukup pas. Samar-samar, gadis itu menghela napas. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Ia mengambil tas oranye miliknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Rin!"

Rin menoleh. Len berjalan ke arahnya, memakai seragam Crypton High School tentunya.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Len.

"Tidak terlalu pagi? Sekarang masih jam setengah 7," Rin melirik jam tangannya. "Tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Err... Beli saja deh, bagaimana?" tanya Len.

"Terserah," Rin mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

Mereka lalu keluar rumah Kagamine, berjalan menuju sekolah Crypton High School. Dari jendela atas, lelaki berambut pirang menyeringai.

"Khu khu khu... Lihatlah 'hadiahku' di sekolah nanti... Khu khu..." seringai lelaki pirang itu.

* * *

Bangunan Crypton High School mulai terlihat di mata Rin. Sudah biasa bagi gadis itu, karena ia telah berkali-kali melihatnya.

Beberapa murid Crypton High School, entah kenapa berbisik-bisik saat melihat Rin dan Len. Namun, yang terdengar dari bisikan mereka adalah nama 'Rin'. Rin mengernyit heran, ada apa?

"Hei, Len," panggil Rin.

Len menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kenapa... Mereka berbisik-bisik saat melihatku?" tanya Rin heran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau cantik?" Len tersenyum usil, dan langsung mendapat tendangan 'sayang' dari Rin.

Rin berdecak kesal, kemudian ia berjalan cepat-cepat. Namun, sebuah kertas selembaran di dekat tangga untuk naik ke kelas membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Len yang sudah menyusul Rin.

Rin tidak menjawab, namun ia menunjuk kertas selembaran yang di tempel di dekat tangga. Len mendekatinya untuk membaca isi dari kertas itu.

"Shimoda Rin... Di keluarkan dari sekolah?!" pekik Len kaget.

"Kenapa aku di keluarkan? Apa salahku?" tanya Rin gusar. "Apa karena aku membunuh Miku dan Mayu?"

"Kurasa bukan," tukas Len. "Aku tak pernah mendengar ada assassino yang di keluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena membunuh, yang di perintahkan tuannya."

Langkah kaki mengagetkan Rin dan Len. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati Meiko-sensei, Kiyoteru-sensei, dan Kepala Sekolah, Prima, berdiri di depan mereka memasang raut wajah menyesal.

"Kami sungguh meminta maaf atas ini, Nona Shimoda," sesal Prima. "Sesungguhnya kami sungguh berat mengeluarkan Nona Shimoda dari Crypton High School. Akan tetapi, kami harus mengeluarkannya. Sebab..."

"Sebab apa?!" sela Len tidak sabar.

Prima terdiam. Wajahnya benar-benar gelisah. Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya ketakutan, begitu pula guru-guru lain. Bahkan, Meiko-sensei sama ketakutannya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka ketakutan begitu.

"Sebab... Pribadi, yang hanya boleh di ketahui pihak sekolah," jawab Prima. Ia tampak lega mendapat jawaban yang pas. Namun tidak dengan Rin dan Len.

"Tidak adil!" bantah Rin kesal. "Tidak adil jika aku di keluarkan dari sekolah tanpa alasan! Sekolah macam apa ini! Seharusnya aku tahu alasan aku di keluarkan!"

Len melirik Rin dengan tatapan 'bersikaplah-sopan-sedikit', walau Rin mengabaikannya. Prima tampak kaget mendengar bentakan dari Rin. Wajar saja, sih, guru atau kepala sekolah kaget kalau muridnya membentak.

"Sekali lagi, maaf Nona Shimoda. Tapi kami tetap tidak bisa memberitahu alasanmu di keluarkan dari sekolah," kata Prima lagi.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maaf," Rin melengos. "Aku butuh alasan kenapa aku di keluarkan dari sekolah."

"Sekali lagi, kami tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya. Terima kasih." Prima, Meiko-sensei, dan Kiyoteru-sensei kembali ke ruang guru. Yah, untuk Prima tentu ia kembali ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Rin mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. "Sial..." geramnya.

"Rin... Tenanglah," Len berusaha menenangkan Rin.

Rin menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang dulu ke rumahmu. Jaa~"

"Eh?" Len melongo, karena Rin tiba-tiba melesat hilang. Dasar. "Huft... Ya sudahlah."

* * *

_Skip ampe jam pulang  
_

KRIIIIIINGG! Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, menghentikkan pelajaran Meiko-sensei.

"Baiklah, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi, silahkan pulang anak-anak. Selamat siang," Meiko-sensei membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Anak-anak 7-2 cepat-cepat membereskan barang mereka karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Len menatap kursi kosong di sampingnya, kemudian samar-samar ia menghela napas. Ia khawatir dengan Rin, takut Leon mengapa-apakan Rin.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang," gumam Len. Ia kemudian berlari menerobos anak-anak 7-2 yang hendak pulang, tidak memperdulikan umpatan dari mereka yang tak sengaja terdorong Len. Yang ada di pikiran Len saat ini hanya Rin.

Len berlari semakin cepat saat rumahnya sudah terlihat. Len menapaki halaman rumahnya, membuka pintu rumah dengan gerakan yang tak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Tadaima!" seru Len cepat. Lelaki berambut _honey blonde _itu segera berlari ke kamar Rin. "Rin!" serunya lagi, sambil membuka pintu kamar Rin. Kosong.

"Heh? Kemana dia?" gumam Len. Len berlari ke kamar Leon. "Leon!" panggilnya.

Lelaki yang di panggil Leon keluar dari kamarnya. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Tou-san," Leon berdecak kesal.

"Dimana Rin?" tanya Len tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Leon.

"Oh, gadis itu. Dia hanya jadi mainanku, kok," jawab Leon sambil menyeringai.

Mata Len membulat sempurna. Len berlari masuk ke kamar Leon. Namun, tidak ada Rin di kamar Leon.

"Rin! Rin! Dimana kau?!" teriak Len.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarku, Len Sayang," kata Leon licik.

"Cepat katakan dimana Rin, Leon! DIMANA RIN?!" tanya Len. Ia menarik kerah baju Leon dengan emosi.

"Oh, tenang dulu, Len," Leon melepaskan tangan Len dari kerah bajunya. "Gadis itu ada di perpustakaan."

Berakhirnya perkataan Leon, Len langsung pergi ke perpustakaan sembari meneriakkan nama Rin. Pintu perpustakaan dibukanya dengan kasar.

"RIN!" teriak Len.

"Len..." rintih sebuah suara. Len menoleh ke asal suara, di sudut perpustakaan. Sekali lagi, mata Len membulat sempurna.

Rin, terduduk dengan tangan yang di sayat-sayat. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan darah, dan terdapat luka tusuk di beberapa tempat. Rapiernya terletak tak jauh darinya, belepotan darah.

"Rin!" Len menghampiri Rin yang lemas. Wajah Rin begitu pucat, kekurangan darah. "Ayo Rin, ayo kita ke ruang pengobatan. Kau harus di obati," ajak Len.

Rin menggeleng lemah. Matanya perlahan menutup.

"Rin! Rin! Hei, bangunlah!" Len mengguncang Rin panik. Rin tak kunjung bangun juga. Akhirnya, Len menggendong Rin ke ruang pengobatan.

"Rin, sadarlah..." mohon Len sambil terus mengobati Rin. Rin tampak begitu parah. Pundaknya retak dua-duanya, terdapat tusukan di perut dan pundak. Dan sayatan-sayatan lain di lengan serta kakinya.

Terdengar langkah kaki di belakang. Len menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Leon sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kematian (Mikan digorok). Ralat, maksudnya ambang pintu ruang pengobatan sambil menyeringai licik.

"Khu khu... Kasihan ya, gadismu. Sudah di keluarkan dari sekolah, harus dalam kondisi kritis pula," sindir Leon sinis.

"Jadi, kau yang membuatnya di keluarkan dari sekolah?!" Len tersentak kaget.

Leon mengangguk sambil menyeringai licik. "Tentu saja. Dia membuatmu jadi kurang ajar terhadapku."

"Rin tidak bersalah!" bentak Len. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan sikapku kepadamu! Aku muak padamu karena kau selalu membawa gadis-gadis pelacur itu setiap pulang! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Rin! Kau tidak bisa menjadikannya seperti ini. Mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, dan menyakitinya! Rin tidak bersalah, dan kau tidak punya hak untuk menyakitinya! Kalau mau, sakiti saja aku, asal JANGAN Rin!"

Leon terkekeh. "Hehe.. Ternyata begitu? Bagus juga.. Tapi sayangnya aku harus menyiksa gadis itu."

"Berani melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Len dingin.

Leon kembali terkekeh. "Kau berani membunuhku, Nak? Ingat, aku tak pernah suka pada keluarga Shimoda dan assassino..."

Len terbelalak. "Kau... Sudah tahu kalau Rin..."

"Putri keluarga Shimoda, dan assassino keluarga Kagamine," potong Leon.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Len. Ia tahu, ayahnya begitu membenci keluarga Shimoda dan assassino. Entah apa alasannya, yang pasti Leon akan berusaha membunuh mereka.

Leon berjalan ke arah Rin yang masih pingsan, sekaligus Len yang diam mematung.

"Khu khu khu... Aku akan menghabisinya, sekarang." Berakhirnya perkataan Leon, lelaki itu mengayunkan pisau ke tubuh Rin yang terbaring pingsan.

**#Bersambung**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mikan : Chapter 12...**

**Rin : Aku mati, nih?**

**Mikan : Himitsu~ *digampar  
Makanya ayo baca ceritanya~**

**Rin : Makanya cepetan!**

**Mikan : Disclaimernya dulu~**

**Rin : Disclaimernya, Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton FM!**

**Mikan : Oke~ Ayo mulai ceritanya~**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Leon mengayunkan pisau ke tubuh Rin. JLEB!

Tidak...

Tidak ada darah yang muncrat..

Yang ada, hanya tawa mengejek dari mulut seorang Shimoda Rin. Leon dan Len sama-sama membelalak. Ternyata, Rin cepat-cepat menghindar dari pisau Leon.

"Cih, kau pikir aku pingsan dan akan mati semudah itu, heh?" Rin menatap Leon tajam.

Leon balik menatap Rin sinis. "Tapi kau memang akan mati, Shimoda Rin!" serunya. "Semua Shimoda harus mati! Semua assassino harus mati! HARUS!" teriak Leon lagi. Dengan beringas, Leon mengayunkan pisaunya berkali-kali ke arah Rin yang terpojok.

"Hentikan!" Len menarik Leon menjauh dari Rin. "Hentikan!"

"Tidak, sebelum semua Shimoda dan assassino mati!" Leon menolak dengan marah. Tak sengaja, ia menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Len. Entah karena amarah, atau apa. Yang jelas, Leon tampak benar-benar terkejut dan raut menyesal terpampang di wajahnya.

Mata Rin membelalak. Len merintih kesakitan, darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Rin menggeram marah, kemudian meninju kepala Leon sampai lelaki itu terhempas ke lantai. Rin bangkit, matanya yang berwarna aquamarine menatap Leon tajam. Ia mengambil pisau Leon yang ada di lantai, terjatuh saat Rin meninjunya.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti tuanku..." ucap Rin pelan, namun terdengar mengancam. Rin maju perlahan ke arah Leon, ingin menusukkan pisau itu ke jantung Leon.

"R-Rin..." rintih Len pelan. "Jangan..."

Len berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Leon bangkit, namun Rin mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Matilah kau, orang yang menyakiti tuanku," gumam Rin. Rin mengangkat pisaunya, kemudian menusukannya. Pertama, ke perut Leon. "Balasan telah menusuk perut tuanku," ucap Rin.

"Rin! Sudah!" teriak Len. Len menahan Rin untuk menyakiti Leon lebih dari ini. Meskipun Leon sangat buruk, tapi di dalam hatinya Len menyayangi Leon. Hanya Leon satu-satunya orang tua yang ia punya. Dan Leon sendiri, mungkin sayang pada Len.

"Tidak! Aku harus membunuhnya!" Rin berontak. Tangannya berulang kali menusuk tubuh Leon. Len menatap Rin dengan tidak percaya.

Bukan...

Dia bukan Rin lagi. Rin yang di kenal Len tidak seperti itu. Itu bukan Rin. Sepertinya, Rin di kuasai sesuatu saat membunuh, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Rin! Sudah!" bentak Len. Ia menampar Rin cukup keras, sehingga mungkin gadis itu tersadar.

"Len?" ucapnya.

Len mengangguk. "Kau di kuasai sesuatu, ya? Mengherankan."

Rin hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Suara rintihan Leon mengagetkan Rin dan Len. Rin dan Len menoleh ke arah Leon. Leon merintih kesakitan.

"Len... Rin... Datanglah kemari..." rintih Leon.

Rin dan Len mendekat ke arah Leon dengan agak ragu. Leon, dengan belepotan darah, berusaha tersenyum. Tangannya menggapai Len, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Len.. Aku mau minta maaf padamu, karena telah membuatmu muak padaku, selalu membawa pelacur-pelacur setiap pulang dan bersikap tak peduli padamu. Aku hanya merasa begitu tertekan dengan kematian Lenka, dan rasa bersalahku karena telah berselingkuh dengan Lola. Aku merasa begitu bersalah sehingga jadi seperti ini... Aku minta maaf, Len..." ucap Leon.

"Tou-san.." gumam Len.

Pandangan Leon beralih ke arah Rin. "Rin.. Aku juga minta maaf padamu karena telah melukaimu dan membuatmu di keluarkan dari sekolah. Aku... Saat aku tahu yang membunuh Lenka adalah Shimoda Rinto, ayahmu, aku menjadi sangat benci pada keluarga Shimoda. Aku merasa harus memusnahkan semua keluarga Shimoda, demi Lenka. Aku juga minta maaf telah membenci para assassino. Itu karena... Ayahku, di bunuh oleh seorang assassino. Oleh karena itu aku membenci assassino, aku menganggap assassino itu jahat, walau nyatanya tidak semua.. Aku minta maaf..."

Rin terdiam, merasa bersalah. "Aku.. Minta maaf telah menusukmu. Maaf.."

Leon menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Rin... Itu juga salahku... Ini ganjaran yang tepat untukku..." Leon terbatuk darah.

"Tou-san..." Len mengusap Leon dengan gemetar. "Aku minta maaf padamu... Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Katakan..."

"Kenapa kau tahu Rin anggota keluarga Shimoda, dan assassino keluarga kita?"

Leon terkekeh pelan, namun terdengar menyakitkan. "Wajahnya mirip dengan Rinto.. Dan lagi, aku melihat dia tinggal di sini. Tentunya Rin assassino, sangat mudah di tebak."

Len dan Rin sama-sama terdiam. Leon kembali terbatuk darah.

"Len... Sebelum aku meninggal, aku ingin kau jangan menjadi sepertiku ya, Nak... Usahaku mungkin akan di lanjutkan oleh adikku, Gakupo..." kata Leon pelan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Len... Juga Rin, jaga Len baik-baik. Aku akan senang jika kalian bersatu," Leon tersenyum.

Wajah Len dan Rin sama-sama bersemu merah. Namun Len segera memeluk Leon. "Aku sayang padamu, Tou-san."

Leon ikut tersenyum. "A-ku ju-ga nak..."

Tangan Leon yang di gunakan untuk mengusap Len, perlahan jatuh. Napasnya sudah tak ada lagi. Bertanda, nyawa telah pergi dari tubuh Leon.

"Tou-san..." Len melepaskan pelukannya, menatap tubuh Leon yang terbaring kaku.

"Len, aku minta maaf," ucap Rin yang sudah duduk di samping Len.

Len menatap Rin, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Ini memang takdir, kok. Tak usah kau sesali, oke?"

Rin diam, masih merasa bersalah. Tanpa Rin sadari, Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin. Saat Rin tersadar, ia tampak sangat kaget karena wajah Len begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"L-Len?!" Rin tergagap, rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau manis sekali, sih," Len terkekeh pelan. Tangannya memegang dagu Rin untuk mendekatkan wajah gadis itu ke wajahnya.

"Len..." Wajah Rin semakin merah. Gadis berambut _honey blonde _itu menutup matanya, hingga bibir mereka berdua saling bertautan, saling berbagi cinta. Len sedikit melumat bibir Rin, memberikan sedikit sensasi pada ciuman mereka. Ketika saling melepaskan bibir, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu merah. Namun sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah mereka.

"Rin, dengar," kata Len pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Rin kembali memerah. "Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu, Len!" jawab Rin sambil memeluk Len.

Dan semenjak saat itu, Rin dan Len menjadi sepasang kekasih. Len memasukkan Rin ke sekolahnya lagi. Dan... Bagaimana dengan Teto dan Ted? Rasanya kita hampir melupakan mereka, ya. Keluarga Kasane tidak lagi menyiksa Ted, dan memperlakukan Ted sebagaimana anak mereka. Dan Teto tak lagi membunuh karena Ted sudah kembali.

* * *

**Akhirnya tamat... Endingnya aneh, ya? Nggak berkesan? Kependekan? Gomen, Mikan nggak pandai bikin ending. Review please!  
**


End file.
